The Lady Of The Nazgûl
by Achillina
Summary: CHAPTER 19 141204 A girl is found in the mines of Moria by the fellowship.She comes from Angmar What is her past? What is it that she hides? I suck at summaries...PLZ RR BOC
1. Prologue

**A/n: **Hi and Welcome to my fic! I hope you like it...and I hope you review...BUT don't be to hard on me plz...--...

**Disclaimer **: I DON'T OWN LOTR hate that fact.

_**

* * *

Prologue,**_

They lead her in a big room, which seems to be the file room, where the history of Middle earth's ancient realms is kept. A short chubby old man is seated behind his desk, writing. He has shoulder length white hair and a long white beard.

His glasses are falling over the tip of his nose, he pulls them up with a finger. He looks around and sees there are visitors. He smiles at her and tells her to take a seat as the men who leaded her in the room go away closing the door behind them. After some time of calm talking the visitor tells the old man why she came

"Y-you want to know about..." the old man stopped for a moment, no one had ever asked him about what she had asked for. "You want to know about the realm of Angmar?...Alright, alright don't rush me, it's hard to find any record of that realm..." he looks in the highest of a book shelf, "It seems that luck is with you today...here I found something that might help you," he said sitting once again. "Put you self conformable, because it's quite a long story, here we go!"

Angmar was once a great realm of the northern lands, one of many realms that have arise and declined in the history of middle earth. Angmar has left the barest trace in the memory of the world, and now the only reports of them survive among the descendants of their enemies. Little is known about this heartbreakingly cold and barren land, and no one knows what really happened before and after their end. Nothing is known for sure except all in relation about the conflict with the Dúnadan and the war with them and the men of Gondor.

Let's just start from the very beginning, from Er-Mûrazor. This name won't sound very familiar to you because he is most known as the witch-king and lord of the Nazgûl, but as you may know, the spectre was once a men.

Er-Mûrazor ("Black prince") was a Númenórian prince, the younger son of a king, Tar-ciryatan (Quenya: "ship builder") and brother of Tar-Atanamir the great. Er-Mûrazor was born in the year S.A 1820 and was given the name Tindomul (Quenya: "twilight son"), for he was born during a solar eclipse, and his hair was blacker than any they had ever seen.

Like his brother he was a fierce supporter of Númenórean interests with the only difference that the Black prince was extremely proud and given to aggression. With this qualities he soon became involved in the campaigns of the rapid conquest of Middle-earth.

During his years of young-adult he met a maiden from his own town, Nimloth the ice lady, they called her, and it took very little for Er- Mûrazor to fall in love with her. His feelings were indeed returned and they got married in secret, since Nimloth wasn't part of royalty. There is no other record of this.

During the second age, the Black prince went to Barad-dûr and became a pupil of the Lord of the rings.

He expanded his knowledge of enchantments and spell-casting, becoming an amazingly powerful sorcerer. His knowledge of black arts was almost as big as Sauron himself. The Black prince quickly rose to become the dark lord's more trusted lieutenant. Finally he fell prey to the dark lord's promises of wealth, power and immortality, submitting his spirit to his master, who gave him a ring of power. Thereafter the Black prince was known as the Witch-king or the lord of Morgul.

It was when Sauron sent him north that the lord of Morgul founded his realm in Angmar, gathering evil people, and instructed them the practice of black arts, and other kinds of enchantments. He and his realm fought for a long time with the Arnorian army, and although he crushed Arnor he had to face Gondor's army , who vanquished the host of Angmar. And by this Angmar fell ending the saga of the Northern wars.

But before and while this happened the children of the children of the children of the first generations to step in Angmar, began to reveal against the witch-king, who had promised wealth, but only gave them unfertile lands and hunger. This was the begging of Angmar's own war. Two sides; one composed by humans; and the other composed by the first generation who followed the Black prince, and orcs.

After Angmar was defeated, the survivors were expelled to their kin, to the upper Anduin. But were driven from there by the ancestors of the Rohirrims, cruelly forced north into Forodwaith, their ancestral homeland. The survivors were very few, either killed by the Rohirrims and the Gondorians , or killed by the cold. They weren't allowed to go back to their realm at Angmar. No report had reach us from their fate.

" Perhaps ...no, no ,no...you don't want to hear that for sure...oh...what? you do?...Alright then, but you have to remain silence...p-perhaps there are some news that had reached to me. This is what I know :

The Black prince's descendants fled up to Forodwaith as the other survivors did, and lived there some years.

But wait! There's more!:

Most that it's thought to be extinguish is often neglected and forgotten." The old man said thoughtfully, as remembering something.

"After some years the remaining folk of Angmar returned to their realm, building a small and humble town hidden...no one knows where..."

The girl looks at him distrustfully.

"No, no ,no ...I had tell you enough, even more that I should...so I'll go on...:

For a couple of years, the people of the hidden realm of Angmar remained happy and united, but their old issues came once again to surface with the secret returning of the witch-king, who wanted to create a new and improved evil realm, to help The dark lord on the last war for the one ring.

A small war has again released between the people of Angmar, and that is when the story begins, the story of the last descendant of the witch-king and how one of them was involved with the important events in the 3rd age...

Oh...but that's another story."

A/N: ok this is my story's prologue, the old man and the girl don't have anything to do with the story it's self, it just seemed as a fun way of posting the fic's info About Angmar and the witch-king, so I hoped you liked it...REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter one, Running Away

**A/n**: ok the story starts here...Hummm...and this 'blah... ' means someone is thinking. Oooooh! by the way thanks to all who reviewed I appreciated it sooooooo much! Keep reviewing! And I you haven't ...REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned LOTR ..but I don't cause J.R.R does!!!!  
**_Chapter one, running away._**

The afternoon was already becoming a night. Some stars were dimly shinning in the pale sky. That day ,as always, had been a cold day, the wind blew incessantly, and it promised to blow even harder as the night advanced.

The girls were sitting on a large and long wooden table. On the left side of it, the fire burned inside a huge chimney. On top of the mantelpiece there were several boxes, most of them music boxes, painted with dark colours and some runes, every box different from each other.

"Look at this, girls," a sweet , but strong and determined voice said.

She took a pinch of some black powder from a small and rusty cauldron and threw it inside a bigger cauldron that was in front of her. _POUF_!! The black powder reacted, and a small smoke spate went up from the cauldron, spinning and spinning until _POUF!_ the smoke spate turned into a small smoke figure: a black eagle batting his wings.

The girls laughed. Seven ladies were in that room, doing witchcraft. Of course, in their opinion this was only game, optic illusions created with smoke and mirrors.

"You are learning very fast. I will have to take care of my job as the town's sorceress if you keep like this," another voice said.

The girls laughed again.

One sitting at the very end mixed some coloured powders and made a green butterfly appear. They kept mixing powders and making things appear and disappear for a while, until they got bored and decided to chat.

"I think he is very handsome," a bright red hair girl said giggling.

"Yes, he is. But do you know who I think is the most handsome of all?" another one said. This girl had a long and straight honey blonde hair.

The girls kept silence looking at her anxiously. The girl looked at the other girls mischievously, taking a long time to look at the girl who had made the eagle smoke figure appear. "I think the most handsome of all is..." she paused to make the tension and suspense stronger, "...Draug-rog!!! ("wolf demon")"

All the girls were speechless, but others began to nod and smile in agreement. Except the one that had made the eagle figure, who looked disgusted. "My brother cute? You are insane!"

"But he is!" the girl with the straight blonde hair said, "how wouldn't he? With those sea green eyes, that tanned skin , and that pale blond hair of him, without mentioning his figure."

"Anyway," The bright red hair girl came in. "Who does Nimloth ("white flower ")think is the most handsome? That is something I'm sure everyone wants to know, my lady."

"Arathôlien, Arathôlien..." Nimloth said. "If I tell you or anybody else my reputation of being mysterious will be ruined, and if that happens I won't be interesting."

"Very funny, my lady. But tell us, please, you won't be less interesting to us..."

Nimloth sighed, and turned looking outside the window. She had no answer for that question. Men in Angmar were, in her opinion, insensible cold hearted warriors, proud and stubborn men who thought of women as trophies or prices for their achievements in battles.

"Nimloth, is interested in a very handsome man, tall and gentile," Mororn ("dark tree"), the town's sorceress, said noticing her friend's indecision.

All the girls squeaked happy, now they knew an important secret and were satisfied.

Suddenly the doors opened harshly, 3 men came in, all of them tall, blonde and strong looking.

"Nimloth!" one of them called Thalion said. He was the tallest and the blondest, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. "I mean...my lady." He blushed.

The girls exchanged looks and smiled.

"What is it Draug-rog?" Nimloth asked a young man who was tall and good looking. His beautiful and noble face, showed stored worries, his pale blonde hair was soaking wet, and his skin that was usually tanned was pale, a sick looking pale.

"They have knocked down the gates. Nimloth, Mororn, I need to talk to you, and for the rest, you have to go to basement, Thalion and Alakpaurion will lead you there. Go!"

When the three were left alone, Draug-rog closed the doors and locked them.

"He is here," he said worried and afraid.

"The witch.." Mororn covered Nimloth's mouth before she could say Witch-king.

" Never pronounce his name while he is around..." Mororn said, looking severely at Nimloth. She turned and looked at Draug-rog. "He must be looking for the gem."

"I'm afraid so," Draug-rog sighed. "Nimloth, do you have the black gem I gave you?"

"Yes," she said taking a chain that hanged from her neck that had been until then hidden underneath her black dress. From the chain a black gem hanged, shiny, as diamond, a black diamond.

Suddenly the room began to tremble. At least 80 orcs and evil men were trying to get in the "castle" (to big to be a house, to small to be a proper castle).

"We don't have much time left, and less to lose. While you are here you are in danger Nimloth, That gem is no ordinary gem. That is the gem that was taken from the black prince's ring. He wants it to complete his power."

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked him, suspecting but not sure of what he would ask her to do.

"This gem cannot stay here Nimloth, it's your inheritance," he said coldly.

"But-but..." she mumbled.

He hugged her. "Believe me sister, if I could, then I would: I would take that damned gem out of here, but I cannot, I'm the captain, and I can't abandon my men or my people, they need me here, as I need you to be strong. Be strong."

"I'm not strong..." she sobbed. "What about you Mororn?"

"I need to stay here too, I'm the town's sorceress, you know I have to fight back any magic attack the others send us..." Mororn said anguished. Nimloth was like a sister to her, almost as a daughter, she had been with her ,her hole life and she was fearing this moment for some time ago, the day that her prediction would come true.

She was dressed up in journey clothes, a mossy green tunic brown tights, dark brown boots and a light brown cape lined with animal skin.

She had to leave know, they were standing at the back door of the town, she knew she had to go, but she couldn't move, she wouldn't be able to get out.

Draug-rog wasn't very loving with Nimloth, often he found ways of showing his appreciation to her but this time was different. He embraced his sister and began to rock her. Nimloth began crying, while Mororn looked at them sadly.

"Shhhh... you have to go now," he told her. "Be strong, be strong for your beloved people."

"I'm sorry...I can't, I'm afraid, " she said between sobs.

He put his hands in her face and looked her straight into her pale light blue eyes.

"Do you know why you were named after our ancestor?" he asked her. "She was strong, named after Gondor's tree, for her beauty and strength, you my sister, were named after that strong women. That means something don't you think?

"I have to go," she said, "whether I like or not. Where do I have to take the gem?"

"Take it to Gondor, they'll know what to do with it."

She hugged for the last time her brother and friend and run into darkness into a forest, only to turn round and see her town burning while a winged creature fled over it , announcing death.

She wanted to remember her brother's last encouraging words, but she just remembered this:

"Going by the name Khelektári ("Ice queen"), as you are most known, is dangerous, use your name, Nimloth Tindomul, otherwise you'll scare anyone to death."

' Hmm...I wonder why he said that,' she mused her self, trying not to pay much attention at the war.

She walked in darkness, as quick as she could, she walked in darkness to an uncertain destination.

**A/N: **ok ...I really suck at ending chapters, and yes I know this chapter was a bit coughs... mary-sueish, i promise it won't be to mary-sueish later, but I couldn't help myself...they were saying goodbye...and good- byes are always like this...right?...Rrrright? RIGHT??? Anyway, you see that button were it says "submit review"...yes?...well... now press it...good and tell me what you think about this first chapter! (don't be to hard!!! ; ) )


	3. Chapter two, Orc's prisoner

**A/N:** It all starts in Moria, remember when the fellowship was trapped in Balin's grave? When there were two doors, outside one of the doors there were many, many, many orcs that wanted to kill them, and the other leaded them to I don't remember where. Then Gandalf tells the rest to go ahead while he cast a spell on the door. Well this story takes place at that moment, when the fellowship has already beaten the orcs in Balin's grave, and are know running through the other door. I promise that my a/n will be shorter...

**Disclaimer: **I don't want to! I don't want to!...ok, ok... I DON'T OWN LOTR...grr

**_Chapter two, Orc's prisoner._**

There wasn't any crack that lightened the path, and the darkness was absolute. They ran through long stairs touching the walls. They stopped and then looked back, they couldn't see a thing except for the weak glow of the wizard's staff coming from the room they had left behind. They stayed like this for a moment, staring into darkness without any success. They kept on running down the stairs.

Suddenly, Boromir ,who was leading the line , tripped with something that was spread on a step, and fell down the stairs, not to far down. Aragorn ran down to help him, while Legolas went and find out what was the thing Boromir had tripped with.

Aragorn came along with Boromir, who wasn't badly injured, just with a little pain.

" Damn you orcs!" Boromir exclaimed, thinking that he had tripped with a helmet or some piece of armour.

"Always leaving things in the ground," Aragorn added.

"In the ground it is," Legolas affirmed worried, "but I don't think it is an orc or some orkish ornament." Then sighing he muttered to himself, "This wounds don't look good..."

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

" I'm afraid, that Boromir tripped over an orc's prisoner. What a disgrace dying in orkish hands!" he said looking at the body. He then came closer to the orc's prisoner face, he felt the prisoner's breathing in his skin. "He is alive!" he happily said. "We must help him."

"Help who?" Gandalf asked. He had come back from fitting the orcs.

"Gandalf!" Frodo exclaimed

"Yes, yes...all done now..." He said referring to his little "battle" up there. "I did my best...oh! I nearly forgot, help who?"

"Boromir tripped with something...someone," Pippin said from behind.

"He is injured, most and the worst of his wounds are closed, but they look ugly, I think they have some poison," Legolas said in a concerned tone that denoted he would help the prisoner whether they wanted or not.

"Hmm..." Gandalf took a look at the wounds, some were in the neck, and in the arms, but which worried him the most was one he had on the stomach. "We are running out of time, it would be inappropriate if we left him here, we'll take him with us, and when we get out of Moria we'll see what to do."

Gandalf opened a small leather bottle, and gave the stranger, who was barely conscious, a drink from what was inside.

"May the miruvor help you" He whispered at him.

The stranger would have wished to say thank you, but it was difficult for him to talk, saying something worn him out immediately. But the miruvor did help him indeed, it revitalised his limbs, and the pain seemed to be bearable.

He stood up with Gandalf's help, wobbling a bit, but he could walk.

"He is too weak to run. Someone will have to carry him," Aragorn observed. "I'll carry him."

"No, no. We need you if anything happens," Gandalf Reasoned, "I see that we have no other choice than Boromir, if he accepts"

Everyone turned to Boromir.

He carried him. The stranger holding on Boromir's shoulders. To Boromir's surprise the stranger, was very light for being a man, he even thought of the possibility that he was a women, but immediately he thought that that wasn't possible.

' Women stay at home, being protected by men, he must be and elf then,' he thought, 'but how was it possible that an orc entered elven lands and took him prisoner? Maybe he was walking and that's when it happened...' He decided he would ask him later.

They kept on running, with the orcs right behind them. Soon they realised that the orcs had surrounded them in the endless hallway. They spotted something that looked like fire, a red glow on the walls at the end of it.

The orcs were more and more, and the fellowship had lost any hope of getting out of Moria alive. Legolas , still hopeful , raised his bow, ready to attack probably for his last time, but he lowered it again disconcerted: the orcs were running away terrified.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned, thinking this was all Gandalf's doing .

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient World. This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf dryly explained "Run!"

The fellowship ran as fast as they could towards the bridge of Khazad-dûm, but unfortunately their road wasn't that easy, they found a break in the rock which didn't allowed them to continue.

Legolas jumped the gap quite easily, but for the hobbits, who looked at the gap horrified this was a different matter. "Gandalf!" Legolas called out for the wizard and made a reach for him, helping him to cross over.

Now they had a problem. Who would crossover the stranger?

"I know," Pippin said. "Boromir or Aragorn can toss us to the other side, that way he could help er..." he didn't know how to call the stranger, call him stranger would be to cold and unpleasant for the stranger.

"Good idea Pippin," Aragorn came in.

So Boromir tossed Pippin into Legolas arms, Aragorn followed him tossing Merry, followed by Sam.

Boromir went for the stranger and took him in his arms. "Hold on!" he said as he began running to make the jump. They reached the other side safely.

Aragorn and Frodo were still standing on the other side of the gap, and the rock looked as if it was about to collapse. Aragorn grabbed Frodo by the back of his shirt.

"Steady! Hold on!" Aragorn told Frodo, as the rock began to sway. "Hang on!" The top of the stone broke away from the bottom bit, and fell, towards the bit of stone in which the rest of the Fellowship were standing on. "Lean forward!" As they did the stone went forward enough allowing them to jump on to the other side safely.

"I can run now." The stranger told Boromir. He got of his back stretching his long legs out. Boromir was a bit stranged, wow, how fast did the miruvor worked. He looked at him for a long time.

"Over the bridge , fly!" Gandalf commanded taking Boromir of his trance.

As they ran Gandalf turned to face the Balrog, the others continued running across the bridge, and while this happened Gandalf remained in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf screamed with anger.

Hearing this Frodo turns around scared. "Gandalf!" he yelled. The others turned around too, looking at Gandalf fearing for his feature.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf broke the bridge, causing the Balrog to fall. He sighted , and turned around, but as he did , the whip of the Balrog catch him around his ankle, and he was pulled down. He managed to grab, uselessly, onto the edge of the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed , running towards Gandalf.

"No!, no!" Boromir grabbed him to stop him running back onto the bridge.

"so courageous and still so little...what a funny creature." the stranger muttered in his own tongue, so for those there, this was incomprehensible.

"Gandalf!" Frodo kept on yelling desperately

The stranger came towards him and placedt his hand on Frodo's shoulder, patting him softly.

"Fly, you fools." And those were Gandalf the grey's last words ,before he fell down into the dark and deep abyss of the bridge of Khazad-dûm.

The Fellowship emerged, finally, from the darkness of Moria, and found themselves surrounded by sunlight in the mountains where they stopped for some time, grieving. Sam threw himself onto a rock, head in hand, while Boromir comforted a shouting Gimli, who struggled, as though meaning to re-enter the mines. Merry consoled a weeping Pippin, with grief and sorrow in his own face. Nearby, Legolas stood alone, wearing a look of disbelief. Aragorn wiped his sword clean in a single stroke, then re-sheathed it. The stranger in the light brown cape, walked, as he could, towards a great rock, he sat there lying his back on it and resting his head. The last race to the mines' exit had worn him out completely.

"Legolas, get them up," commanded Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir queried.

Aragorn didn't even seemed upset and said, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

He walked over to Sam, and helped him up "On your feet, Sam." He turned around with the thought of finding Frodo, but he didn't. Frodo had wandered away. "Frodo! Frodo!!" he called out. Frodo turned round as a single tear slipped on his cheek. He warily walked back to were the fellowship was, when all of a sudden he remembered the stranger, actually he couldn't see him. Were was him?

"Were is the...the stranger?" Frodo asked Aragorn.

Aragorn turned around looking for him, but couldn't see him either. "Legolas! The stranger is missing!"

Legolas looked around and couldn't fin him, not even with his elf eyes.

"He was injured, so I don't think he has escaped" Boromir said.

Suddenly Gimli's voice was heard from behind a big rock. "Hey ...look who I found here!"

They all came were the stranger was. His face was hidden underneath the hood.

"I'm sorry!" Aragorn said, "I forgot you were hurt. Tell me how bad does it hurt?"

There was no answer. They exchanged looks and then Boromir said: "Hey!" and shook him up.

They hadn't realise that the stranger was unconscious, or that his wounds were infected, so they walked with him up to a place were they could camp. There Aragorn healed every wound that needed to be healed with Athelas, and finally, came the stranger's turn (a/n: who should have been healed first...), who was still unconscious. Slowly Aragorn removed the cape, in order to take a better look at those wounds in the neck and arms. He removed it and everyone came near to find out who was this stranger, this prisoner held up by the orcs. Aragorn folded and placed the cape under his head, not noticing his face or anything unlike his companions, who's mouths hanged open and their eyes were wide in shock, Aragorn took a look at him...or should I say HER.

A/n: ok...hoped you liked it...if there's any spelling mistake or if some of the sentences aren't very coherent please forgive me...it's 3:47 am , and my brain works slower this late. Ok...and remember REVIEW , REVIEW ,REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter three, Witch

1Chapter three, Witch.

They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw that _he_ was, actually, a more or less young woman who possessed an extraordinary face, unlike women in Gondor, or Bree, she had the distinctive features of a stranger. Her skin wasn't as pale as Gondorian's, but it wasn't dark either. She was not too tall, but she was taller than women in Bree. Her hair was long and pale gold, just as it was in Rohan, but not a single curl graced her head.

"I thought she was a he..." confessed Pippin.

"Aye, me too," agreed Gimly, taking a closer look at her face, still not sure of what his eyes saw.

"Well, woman or man, we have to take care of him...her, until she's able to walk again," Aragorn said, putting some Athelas in boiling water, healing with this her wounds. The rest of the fellowship stood close, astounded. Not many women left their homes those dark days.

"This should heal soon," muttered Aragorn, once he had ended, turning to his companions, "we shall rest here tonight."

Once they were settled for the night, midnight was close, Lothlorien was only a week ahead, which brought some relief, however it was broken, every time wolves howled. Aragorn mounted guard that night, wrapping himself with his cape, he sat, pipe in hand, against an old rugged tree, and squinted his eyes in thought. Frodo laid awake, curled up beside Sam, Merry and Pippin. Gimly soon after laying on the ground was snoring like a well bread boar. Boromir sat down arms crossed and, against a tall rock fall asleep. Legolas took a place beside the strange woman. He laid there facing her, eyes wide open, lost in elvish dreams.

"_Isn't it wonderful? Open you eyes!"_

She opened her eyes and woke up from a dream, she had already forgotten. She tried to remember it, but was useless. The only thing she could recall was that she was in a warm place, surrounded by white marble, and she that she felt happiness beyond belief. She remembered a voice, although she couldn't recognise it. It was a man's voice, but his voice wasn't of any man that she knew back in Angmar or in the ice bay of Forochel, were her uncle the lord of the icy bay lived. She then thought, that maybe this was a lost memory she had from her own dead father's voice. _'Oh papa, mama how I miss you,' she thought, ' Damn you men of Gondor! Damn you Rohirrims!'_

Her sudden outburst of inner rage, made her realise she had no idea of what had happened to her after she was taken by the orcs, and even less idea of or where she was. Making an effort, she vaguely remembered the snow, and the mines, and then, as a light inside her head, she saw faces. An old man with long beard, giving her something she drank, a strong man carrying her away, a little creature, resembling a child, crying. The essential question about her location, however, was still unanswered. To her, it felt like standing in the mist, not knowing where exactly she stood, not knowing where she could find a cliff and fall. Closing her eyes, and hugging herself she cried in an anguished voice, "where am I?"

"Somewhere between Moria and Lothlorien," a sweet voice replied.

She turn to a side, and saw an elf. Her eyes were then wide open, as she looked at him, shocked, even more disoriented than before.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," assured the elf.

"Who are you?" she barked, "what am I doing here?"

"Calm down," he urged softly as he could, trying to decrease the sense of threat the young woman felt.

Boromir was awakened by the woman's yells, and jumped into his feet, running towards Legolas. The screams also brought Aragorn to were they where, who just as Boromir had his sword out and ready to be used. The woman, quickly backed up against some small bushes, looking like a cat caught between two fierce dogs, her eyes big and threatening, her body ready to attack.

Legolas looked at both men, and motioned them to lower their weapons."I'm Legolas from Mirkwood," he introduced himself, "I will now want to hear you name, please."

She nodded. "My name? Well, I say I want to hear their names, first, " she demanded pointing at Aragorn and Boromir.

Seeing that the woman would not reveal her name until the others did, Legolas proceeded, saying, "This, is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he indicated, and Aragorn bowed. "And this is Boromir, son of Denethor" Boromir reluctantly bowed too.

She glared at them, coldly, as if analysing them, studying their faces to make sure she was not in the presence of enemies, and then sighted. "My name is Nimloth."

"And what could be this beautiful lady's title? You must, surely have one," said Pippin walking towards them from behind the bushes, were he was hidden listening to the conversation.

The four of them turned in surprise: the members of the fellowship chuckled at the eavesdropping visitor, already used to Pippin's mischievous behaviour. Nimloth, on the other hand, was shocked, looking with her eyes wide open at the halfling. She had never seen one, a Hobbit, she had only heard of them in folk stories, which were from a long time ago and almost forgotten.

"Yes, may I inquire, Nimloth daughter of...?" Boromir questioned.

She mumbled nervously. Trying to remember a common, friendly-sounding title, and smiling, said, "Well then, if you insist...my father lies six feet under the cold earth, as does my mother. However, I go about by the name of Nimloth...Took.." she lied, remembering that she had heard that surname somewhere.

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas looked at themselves, confused. Pippin on the other hand looked dumbfounded, but happy, and looking at her, from head to toes, said, "Took?...we are family? But you are quite tall to be a Hobbit..."

There was a long and cold silence, in which Nimloth could feel the stranger's eyes on her, like daggers. She smiled sheepishly, not quite sure of what to do.

" So, lady Nimloth," Boromir broke the silence, "confess."

Nimloth recognized her defeat, and whispered, "Tindomul."

" The twilight son," Aragorn stated, "tell me, for how long has the people of Angmar survived?"

Nimloth stared at Aragorn terrified, and was only able to stammer nonsensical phrases that seemed to sprout out from her mouth, she being unable to control it. Her eyes immediately became moist. She was a coward, she thought to herself with bitterness.

"I thought the realm of Angmar was lost and extinguished," Legolas mussed.

"Yes, lost," Nimloth said, rubbing her eyes, " but not quite extinguished, yet."

"Angmar! The realm of the witch-king!" exclaimed Boromir, "I'm certain the great Gondor defeated it long time ago."

"The great Gondor?" Nimloth choked angrily, "your great Gondor did nothing but cruelly kill my people. And _I'm certain_, your great Gondor never thought of innocent people, who were under the witch-king's power and weren't evil. I should die before I call Gondor a great country."

"Oh, and Angmar is an innocent and peaceful land isn't it? And people were so weak they couldn't fight for themselves, for what they did believe on? For their freedom? If they had wanted it, they would have," Boromir debated.

"You shouldn't talk about what you don't know, man of Gondor," she hissed.

"I know enough to say that Angmar, was and is, an evil land, and that Angmarians _are_ evil witches and warlocks."

"You are deathly mistaken, I'm afraid. How great are Gondorians, if they cannot talk but of the past? What about the present? You talk as if you had infinite knowledge, man of Gondor, and talk about greatness, when you yourself don't show any sign that proves it."

"How rude you are. Do you have any idea of whom you're talking to?" Boromir hollered., "how do you dare to talk to me, Boromir son of Denethor, steward of Gondor, like this, you are the most disrespectful maiden I've ever known...and how dare you-"

"Then, how you dare to speak to me, Nimloth Tindomul, princess of the realm of Angmar, like that. You are the most disrespectful man I have ever known," she said mockingly.

Boromir frowned, and looked at her despitefully. "I don't owe you respect, witch," he growled, lying down were he was sleeping before, turning around giving them his back, and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Nah, don't listen to him," advised Pippin, "he's bitter."

Aragorn, Legolas and Nimloth stayed awake, while Pippin was sent to sleep. Nimloth told them her quest, but they didn't.

A/N: did you liked it? I really hopped you did... today (February 15) is my birthday!!! So PLEASE review...or give me a present...you decide.

Note 2 (2007): I'm currently re -writing, and fixing, oh my...Kinda embarrassing...blushes


	5. Chapter four, Verbal fighting

/n: HI! Thanks to all who reviewed. And thanks to my friend Michelle, Mororn is made up after her!!! A note for her: IF YOU REVIEW WITHOUT READING THE FIC I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU...!!! anyway thanks for reading this, it makes my life depends on feedback. By the way REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Today I have a special guest to do the disclaimer ( and get her to humiliate instead of me...he, he, he!)ok here it is...

**MICHELLE**: Surfergirl doesn't own LOTR ,remember: she doesn't own it, SHE DOESNT OWN IT!!

**Surfergir**l: oh yeah?? YOU DON'T OWN INUYASHA...what about that!

Michelle: Shut Up! If I...

Surfergirl: ok on with the story!

Michelle: But...but.

A/n: By the way...the hole thing about the witch-king's name and origin etc...is Tolkien's his love life and the new and secret realm of Angmar is mine :)

**_Chapter four, Verbal fighting._**

The night went by, and the sun raised again in the mountains, pale and yellow. They hit the road early.

Now they were only a week away from Lothlorien. 3 days ago they had left Moria. And Nimloth had already made a friend, or something like that: Pippin was the only one she felt she cold talk to. The other hobbits were nice to her, and so was Legolas and Aragorn, but Gimli and Boromir were a different matter. As soon as Gimli found out Nimloth was a witch he started being very cautious, and looking at her out of the corner of his eye. As for Boromir, needless is to say that he wasn't very happy with the girl's origin, and knowing she was descendant of the witch-king made him dislike her even more and yes...in a way he even feared her.

Nimloth was uncomfortable, the man of Gondor, as she called Boromir, gave her some dreadful looks, which she wouldn't be able to stand much longer without bursting out and yelling at him.

"What's wrong ?" Aragorn asked at her.

"It's the man of Gondor," she replied, "he keeps on looking at me as if I was..."

"Evil? An evil witch?"

"Yes..." she scolded.

"But aren't you a witch?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm evil, besides you saved my life, I wouldn't use my powers against you."

"Can you make a storm?" Pippin asked a bit too thrilled by the idea of it. He wasn't really part of Aragorn's and Nimloth's conversation, but he came in anyway.

"Yes I can," Nimloth told him with an evil grin. "Oh, and I can do more than just a storm...I can turn things into...other things!" she said with the spookiest evilest voice she cold use.

"Re-really?" Pip mumbled as a shiver ran up his back.

"Yes, and thinking about it... I feel like turning something now, I feel like turning a hobbit into...a FROG!!!" she screeched scaring Pippin and laughing like an evil witch. Then her laughter became normal again, and was joined by Aragorn's.

"Ha, ha, very funny..." Pippin scoffed

"Oh...forgive me Pip, I couldn't help myself..." she laughed. "You fell for it completely!"

"No I didn't." he said.

"Yes you did." Nimloth said changing her voice again. Pippin hid behind Aragorn, who was laughing.

Nimloth stopped to laugh at Pippin. Boromir ,who was behind, walked by them, and_ "unintentionally"_ stepped over Nimloth's foot.

" WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!" she yelled at him. He ignored her, the rest of the fellowship turned round. Seeing this, she walked straight up to him (he was still walking) and pushed him down to the floor and then walked over him. Boromir grasped her ankle making her fall too. She pulled his hair, he did so too grunting, she kicked him and pulled his ears, he didn't kick her but did pull her ears, and the routine continued, as the fellowship tried to separate them. Finally, Legolas managed to get hold of Nimloth, as Aragorn struggled with Boromir.

"Jerk!" Nimloth yelled at Boromir.

"Idiot!" he replied.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too."

"Hope you die!"

"Hope you die first!"

And with this they calmed down and continued the marching.

Only 4 days parted them from Lothlorien. They stopped for a brake, it was about midday and they've been walking since yesterday's night. Even Nimloth and Boromir who had been verbal fighting all the way, decided that it was time for a truce. Everyone was happy when Aragorn announced they were to spent the rest of the day there.

Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Legolas discussed the road they should take and those sort of things, while the others : the hobbits and Nimloth laid on the grass and rested. It was so good to be less important when it came to make decisions.

The hobbits were asleep. Nimloth closed her eyes ready to follow their example.

"Nimloth?" she was awoken by the youngest hobbit, Pippin.

"Hum?" she hummed back. Eyes shot.

"How was it back there in Angmar?" he propped himself on his elbows, looking at her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what does Angmar looks like?" He said curiously.

"Not much to see really, lots of snow, our winter is very long and cold, and our land is always barren, but in spring..." she sighed, and faced the hobbit smiling. "In spring ,Pip, Angmar is a paradise, the fresh green grass is covered with flowers, lavenders and roses, red roses, the trees are leafy, the sky is blue, and the sun shines all day long, warm and beautiful. Is during spring when Angmar is worth seeing."

"It sounds very nice, and the way you describe it remembers me of the shire. What about you're family, I've told you about mine, but I still don't know anything about yours."

"Hobbits! Your curiosity is never satisfied is it? Yes, I think is fair if I tell you about my family huh?" she sighted. "Well...it's my brother and I and of course Mororn, my friend, who's like a sister to me. You see, my parents died long time ago, I was 3 and my brother , Draug-rog, was 6. After our parents death we were sent to live with our uncle, in his realm in the ice bay of Forochel until we were old enough to go back with our people and rule them properly."

"I'm sorry..." Pippin said pitifully. A nod was all he got back. And after that they both fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: sight this was a long chappie...or at least it felt like long ...I know this isn't the best chapter, hopefully the next ones will be much better...Oooooh! I see some interesting things that are going to happen soon...very soon... I think I'm going to focus my attention on what's happening to the fellowship, but if you guys tell me hint, hint! that you want to hear about what's going on in Angmar I may change my opinion. thanks again for all those wonderful reviews...RRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWW ...reviewsss are our preciousss...we lovesss them, yess we lovesss tem very, very much.


	6. Chapter five, WHAT!

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so happy! If you were confused last chapter (sorry I wrote it late...at about 4:00 am or something...) the fellowship hasn't reach Lorien yet, they still have some walking to do, I know this doesn't follow much the book or movie, but I wanted Nimloth to spent more time with the fellowship, so they'll get to know each other. I'll post some chapters about what's going on back in Angmar, so, expect them soon! Ok...on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Aragorn here says I don't have to Aragorn : coughs and pokes S-G ok, ok...I don't own any character except the ones you have never heard of in LOTR...

**_Chapter five, What?!_**

Nimloth woke as someone shook her up. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times lazily adjusting her eyes. The sun had set a few hours ago and a cold breeze blew. Some stars sparkled in the dark sky.

"Wake up my lady!" Legolas said. He insisted in calling her _my lady_ although she had told him and everyone else to call her Nimloth.

"Yes...yes I'm awake," she snarled.

"I'm sorry, but Aragorn insists that you should take the guard."

"Me?, WHY?!" Nimloth sat up. She saw Pippin coming towards her, grinning evilly.

"And it gets even better" Pip said mockingly. "You get to spend some time with you best friend Boromir."

"WHAT?!!!" Nimloth and Boromir screamed together. Boromir didn't know about this either, and he wasn't very happy with it. They both gave each other a cold unfriendly stare and fled towards Aragorn, who was comfortably smoking his pipe. After some arguing of how was it possible that he did this to him/her, Aragorn indicated them to calm down, and to shut up.

"First of all" he said, "speak one at a time."

"How could you do this to me?!" Nimloth barked . "why? I...I always help...I'm always trying to be nice to you all...and what? How do you thank me??...making me take the whole night guard with...with..._HIM _!!"

"Hold on..." Boromir began in a very irritated tone. "I'm not very happy with this either!"

Her temper was short, usually she kept it under control, but this was different, this was Boromir. And being stubborn and childish as she was she stepped on Boromir's foot as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" he screamed, "You...you little...little...ARGH!" his face was now red, and a little vein his forehead began pounding. He controlled himself, after all Nimloth was a woman, and no matter how much he hated her it wouldn't be proper to step on her feet even harder, although he had pulled her hair and all, but this time he wanted to kill her, or hit her with all his strength. "I will not lose my time or words on you," he finally declared recovering his composure. Nimloth was still laughing at Boromir's reaction.

"I think that doing the night guard together will help you solve your issues," Aragorn told them when they had settled down.

"Fine," Nimloth accepted, seeing that it was hopeless to continue arguing. _' I'll have the chance to annoy the man of Gondor a bit more.'_ she told herself as Boromir snarled and walked away.

The night was cold, in fact cooler than any other night they had spent on the borders of Lórien. They couldn't make a fire or anything, for safety reasons, although they were near Lothlorien, who knew if someone or something evil was near.

Boromir sat on the floor covered in a Blanket. Nimloth, who was suddenly afraid of darkness and of the quiet night, had no choice but stick up near him. A few yards away from them the rest of the fellowship rested. Gimli's snoring was the only thing that broke the silence between Boromir and Nimloth.

They were sitting quietly. Nimloth tightened her Blanket around her. A cold shiver run through her body.

_'say something! Think Nimloth Tindomul, talk him about the weather... no, talk him about...' _she told her self, and without realising what she was doing, she began staring at Boromir fixedly. The moon was shinning, it reflected on Boromir's green eyes. Nimloth blushed, Boromir looked very handsome, although she hate to admit it, his eyes were shinning and his face was noble and beautiful, it looked somehow peaceful and friendly, although cold and full with pride.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he questioned annoyed.

Nimloth was awaken from her daydream, and taken back to the hard reality, no matter how handsome Boromir looked, he was a pain in the neck, and she hated him. Nimloth turned four shades of red and cast her eyes to the ground.

"Looking you like what?" she asked in Boromir's same tone.

"I don't know...just looking at me, looking at me strange...like a lost dog or something. Or is it that you eyes are always looking like that, sad, and dreamy?" he shrugged.

Nimloth eyes were truly always looking sad. Her icy light-blue orbs gave you a cold and sad look, which pierced your heart (a/n oooooh! That was sappy..)

"My eyes are always the same! And I wasn't looking at you in any possible way!" she objected and looked away.

"You have to admit it, Nimloth, you were looking at me," he grinned.

" Indeed," she remarked sarcastically. "You are SO handsome!"

"I know," he agreed.

"You wish! Boromir, you are the most egocentric man I had ever met!"

Boromir smiled to himself, she had called him for his name, not for _man of Gondor_, this had to be a sign or something. "So, I'm not the man of Gondor any more?" he asked, with a mock grin. "Could it be true? The cold Nimloth is showing a little bit of respect for the feature steward of Gondor?"

It was true, she had called him for his name. She blushed. "Don't build up any hopes! I got carried away with the moment," she said angrily.

"You are stubborn, lady Nimloth," Boromir stated.

He began realising that Nimloth, was a woman among women, she could take care of herself and he liked that. He hadn't noticed since then, how beautiful Nimloth was. He hadn't pay attention to anything else than her origin , and how annoying she was, but that night something began growing inside him , something that he had never expected.

**A/n**: so...? did you like it...once again you'll have to forgive me for the spelling mistakes and any incoherence, I'm a night writer! So PLEASE REVIEW!!! REMEMBER REVIEW!!! If you don't...I'll send you my kid brother and his annoying friend to drive you insane! Ha, ha, ha! REVIEW! PS: I have some drawings of Nimloth, Mororn and Draug-rog, if you want me to send them to you, tell me on a review. Ok BYE!


	7. Chapter six, The lady of the woods

**A/N**: Today I don't have any notes for you except for Thanks for reading this!

**Disclaimer**: Check out the other chapters...

**_Chapter six, The lady of the woods_**.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again," Gimli said, looking suspiciously at Nimloth.

She rolled her eyes at the dwarfs remark and suddenly noticed that Frodo was gasping. "What's the matter?" she asked him with concern

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked frightened

"Uh? No...it's nothing," Frodo said coming out of what it seemed a trance.

'_Someone's presence is here, I wonder if this has anything to do with the elven witch,'_ she mused herself, while Gimli talked something about his hawk eyes and fox hearing.

"The dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir spoke pointing an arrow to Gimli's head.

Nimloth awoke form her thinking, and looked up amazed, where the heck this elves came from? She paralysed when she realised someone was pointing an arrow at her forehead.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Aragorn said Translation: "Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection."

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli said barely moving and Nimloth supported his motion, and was so scared all she could do was nod.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting," Haldir said.

"Oh that calms me so much," Nimloth muttered sarcastically. Gimli humped next to her. She smiled at him, and then her eyes were covered with some cloth.

They were blindfolded and lead by Haldir into the deep woods (a/n: I know this part is different, but I'm too lazy to write the hole thing...so sorry!).

After a while they were allowed to take their blindfolds, and what they saw left them breathless. If they had thought of the woods of Lorien were an amazing view, it was because they had never imagined such a beautiful city. The city itself was build up in the trees. Long stairs went up them, lightened in silvery lights.

They were lead to one particular tree, a very tall and thick one, and they went up the never ending stairs. When they got to the end of the stairs they found themselves in front of a even more beautiful pavilion and in the centre stood Celeborn and Galadriel in a great light.

"Eight that there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell, plus one , I had no conscience of. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. " Celeborn strode to the front.

No one answered. Galadriel looked at Aragorn. "He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." She said, looking at Boromir, who showed to be very uncomfortable. Nimloth noticed this._ 'I wonder what's the matter with him...well, he IS a drama queen_(a/n: I know he really isn't, but under Nimloth's eyes he was...) _but this is strange on him...never mind, I'll ask him later...'_

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true," she added looking at Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

She then spotted the girl, who was a bit behind. And smiled at her warmly._ 'The lady from the realm of Angmar...much grief you bring with you, forget it while you are here...you need to know many things of which you have not a clue of.' _Galadriel telepathically spoke to Nimloth, who bowed in return. She then remembered that she didn't knew the fellowship's quest, and she was determined to find out.

She saw Aragorn walking over to were Boromir was. _'Perfect!'_ she thought, _' the two men I wanted to talk to,'_ she headed towards them.

Aragorn stood next to Boromir and put a friendly hand on his shoulder, Nimloth sat next to Boromir.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected, "Aragorn advised

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope," Boromir said, looking at Aragorn and then at Nimloth, who smiled at him, sweetly. He smiled back awkwardly , and a bit stranged. Aragorn sat next to him. Boromir continued. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And then our... our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I, I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" He looked at Aragorn.

"I have seen the White City. Long ago," Aragorn replied.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned."" Boromir said smiling. Aragorn smiled back and then left. Nimloth and Boromir were left alone, so she could ,finally, speak with him.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Boromir shrugged. "I've noticed that you are nervous and..."

Boromir smiled and clasped her hand. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong...what about you? I've noticed you nervous too."

She was already blushing, Boromir had took her hand?? What the...?! Anyway she looked up at him. "It is not nervousness what you see in my face," she sighed. "I'm afraid and worried...and homesick..."

"Then why don't you go back to your people??" he asked, playing with her hand.

"I've promised to take the gem to Gondor remember??" She smiled.

"Will you continue with us then?"

She nodded smiling. "I will follow this company even to Mordor, even if the fellowship leaves me I will follow you although I wasn't allow to do it."

He smiled at her. _'And that's precisely where we are going...'_ he sighed.

Nimloth knew something was wrong with Boromir, but she didn't knew what. She thought that probably she'll find out when she knew about the fellowship's mission...quest...thing. (a/n: lol! I love Pippin). So she decided that it was time to go and find out.

She hugged Boromir. "Try to rest. na sal' estela hyarya!" (translation: there's still hope left...). she kissed his cheek, and went away laughing quietly. Boromir touched his cheek and smiled.

Finally , after looking everywhere she found Aragorn and Frodo sitting together. She sat next to them, and apparently, they had talked about what she wanted to asked them and decided to tell her. So in a couple of hours she knew all that was important to know and all that the fellowship had to do, where to go and all those other details.

In the dark of his tower, Saruman was standing looking upon his Palantir. He saw everything that happened in Moria, and was particularly happy with Gandalf's death. He turned to his orc -army

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh! " Battle cries were heard form all directions. He then turned to his right, to Lurtz , one of his Uruk-hais. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value, and there's a woman , she puzzles me and carries something of great value too. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others."

A/n: dum...dum...dum!!!! what will happen??? I bet you probably know...but anyways... Oh! And Nimloth knows elvish...because...err she just knew...maybe because her family and her had wondered so many lands that she had listen to elvish and eventually learn it...I don't know...the point is that she knows how to speak in elvish...l ooh! What's that??? That at the bottom of the page??? Let's press it and find out what it does!


	8. Chapter seven, Goodbye

**A/n**: mmm... ok, in the summaries I'll post Chapter 8 is up for example. This will count the prologue in.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN IT, I DON'T OWN IT,I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!

**_Chapter seven, Goodbye_**.

Then it hit her: the ring! Boromir was troubled because of the ring! Oh...this wasn't going to be good. She had to speak with him and show him his mistake. The ring couldn't be use for any good if it was to be destroyed.

Finally it was their time to leave. Nobody wanted to but they had to. They took off in little boats through the river. For hours they paddled and paddled. They went by the Argonaths and looked at them in great amusement.

Nimloth ,who was in the boat together with Gimli and Legolas, began looking at Boromir, once again. Why was she always looking at him?? She hated him. Right?

'_Maybe it is because I'm in love with him,'_ she randomly thought. Suddenly she realised what she had just thought and freaked out. She felt like banging her head against a tree. '_This can't be true...this isn't true...'_ she said to herself.

Finally after struggling with herself on this matter she decided to accept it. She still felt like banging her head against something, but she knew it was true...terrible but true. She gave a long and deep sigh, and kept paddling. She had to let him know of her feelings, but not yet, not until she was absolutely sure that he would return her feelings.

Boromir, however, had realised his feelings towards her earlier. He was determined to let her know, but he didn't knew how to tell her, and he was somehow never able to find her alone. She was always around those hobbits.

After they had got out of the boats Aragorn made their plan clear " We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," He said.

Gimli grunted "Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see."

"That's a view!" Nimloth approved .

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf, lady Nimloth." And with this Aragorn took off to talk to Legolas.

"Recover my... phfwahh..." Gimli said appealed.

"well...he does have a point there master dwarf!" Nimloth laughed. "And, besides, I'm sure he meant nothing."

"Recover strength...Pay no heed to that, girl"

"If you say so. I will rest for a while."

Merry looked around "Where's Frodo?"

"I will go for him...he said something about taking a walk," Nimloth blurted. She had noticed that Boromir was gone too, and this worried her. She walked towards the trees, calmly at first, she didn't want to worry the others so when she was sure that nobody saw her she took off with a speed that amazed even her, hoping that she wasn't late.

It was easy to follow Boromir's trail, his heavy foot left clear footsteps on the muddy ground. She arrived just in time. She heard Boromir yell. "Give it to me! Give me the Ring!"

"No!" Frodo yelled back. His voice filled with fear. Slowly he slid the ring on his finger and disappeared.

"I see your mind!! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death! And the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!" Boromir slipped as he looked for Frodo desperate.

Nimloth came to see Boromir lying on the ground, trying to get up and find Frodo. She run to him and grabbed him before he could stand up.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Boromir yelled.

"Run Frodo! Find Aragorn!" Nimloth yelled. "Listen to me, Boromir, the ring is not going to save your city! I know he whispers you that he can, but it isn't true! It will only bring Gondor to an end!"

Boromir kept struggling, no matter what she said. She slapped him on his face.

"Listen to me Boromir! You are not yourself!" she pleaded

"What have I done?" Boromir muttered. " Frodo? Frodo! What have I done! Please, Frodo!" he yelled in between sobs. "Frodo I'm sorry! Frodo!" Nimloth settled him down. "What have I done?!" he asked her.

"Nothing, I...I stopped you..." she replied.

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed.

"It's alright." she comforted him. "You didn't knew what you were doing..."

"And Frodo?"

"He is fine, I said to him to go with Aragorn."

They sat on the ground. In silence. Boromir stared at Nimloth, who was looking to the other side. He came closer, closing his eyes, smelling her hair. She abruptly turned round. Inches from Boromir's lips.

"Nimloth...I.." Boromir began.

"Yes?"

They were about to kiss and confess their love, when they heard snarls and screams.

"ORCS!" the both said snapping their head to a side.

"I'll go to find the hobbits, you go for the others!" Nimloth said , as she run. Boromir run as well in the opposite direction.

"Aragorn!" Nimloth yelled as she saw him. "Where are the hobbits!?"

"Frodo is gone, and Sam with him. Merry and Pippin...I do not know."

"I'll go find them...Boromir is already looking for them." They set off in different directions.

Nimloth was running as she never did before. This wasn't going to be good, she felt it. She feared over most, for Boromir. "When I see him...I'll tell him! I swear!" she muttered.

'PAF!' she crush with Merry and Pippin.

"Good! I finally found you two!" she said relieved. But it wasn't ending there, she turned round and saw a million disgusting orcs coming towards them. The three looked at each other and run. They run for their lives. The orcs right behind them, screamed with joy: they had found what they were looking for.

Finally they were trapped, a million orcs in front and behind them. One orc came closer holding an axe. They thought the end was near, when suddenly Boromir came in from behind, killing the orc holding the axe and many others. He blew the horn of Gondor, asking for help.

"Run!" he yelled at them. "Go for help!" the hobbits and Nimloth were paralysed. But they managed to back up a few meters, seeing that the orcs were after them.

Boromir was shot and pinned to a tree by the shoulder. Nimloth yelled and made a run for him. And as the orcs grabbed the hobbits she hugged her beloved for one last time.

"Boromir! I..." she couldn't end, an orc grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. She resisted, so he stabbed her. She screamed in pain.

"Give her back!" Boromir yelled, his voice trembling with rage. The orc didn't pay attention to this and took off. Leaving Boromir and Lurtz ( the orc who had pinned him to the tree.) alone.

"No!!!" Boromir yelled. He never told the one he loved what he felt, and he would never tell her now. At this the orc laughed mocking. Boromir simply stare back at him.

Suddenly , Aragorn came running and chopped Lurtz's bow in half, saving Boromir from death.

They fought, in a terrible dance, until Aragorn claimed victory cutting of the orc's head.

He run to Boromir taking the arrow of his shoulder and releasing him from the tree.

"What happened? Where are Merry and Pippin? And Nimloth? I'll go get her...are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"It's useless Aragorn..." he paused, while he rubbed the grief from his eyes. " They took the haflings, I think they are not hurt...and they stabbed Nimloth and took her away from...I...I wasn't able to tell her damn it!!! They took her away before I told her!"

Aragorn looked at him confused. "Tell her what?"

"Tell her that...that I loved her," he muttered. Aragorn couldn't figure out what he said, for he said it only as a whisper that an elf could hear.

"TELL HER THAT I LOVED HER!!!! They took her away, and I couldn't do anything," he yelled. Legolas and Gimli had just arrived when they heard the bad news and confession, they just lowered their heads and looked to their feet in silence. Aragorn put a brotherly hand on Boromir's shoulder, and smiled.

"I know what it is to lose someone you love. But believe me ,Boromir, there is still hope left."

"So what know? What know that the fellowship has failed? Where shall we go?" Gimli asked. Aragorn looked at him smiling.

"We will not abandon Merry ,Pippin and Nimloth to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

A/N: I know...I didn't kill Boromir...how could I?? I couldn't...he livesssssss! Sorry about that...and by the way, come on! I stay awake till late to update the story and I don't get reviews!!! I don't do other really important stuff (Like...mmm...) to update FOR YOU GUYS!!! So PLEASE, PLEASE !! I'm BEGGING YOU REVIEW!!! And besides I know you want to know what the button at the end of the pages does...I know you do! I know you do!! Listen to that voice in your head...press it! Special thanks to:

Flaming flamingo Kat Heiman Nyx Miaka5 THEwriter lionclub Kayli Cassie-bear01 The Balrog of Athena twitteringpig Thanks for your reviews!!!! You make me feel special ! sobs ,sobs  
Lachel: thanks for you flame...we work out that didn't we?? Anyway no harsh feelings!


	9. Chapter nine, Of death and fire

**A/N:** I got reviews!!!! YEAH!!!! Finally! Oh, the story will split up in two from here: one chapter will tell what happened in Angmar after Nimloth left, and the next will tell what is happening with Merry, Pippin and Nimloth. I've got really bad news...my computer screwed up! It doesn't work, I think is my fault...nah! is my brother's fault...or maybe both, but the point is that in the computer I had the story! But don't worry my darlings...I got the story back, so I'll be able to keep writing, when my dad's not home, cause I'm using his computer ,and I shouldn't...I'm such a bad girl!. The bad news is that in the other computer, I had the pictures...and the scanner is from my cousin...so till I can scan the pictures again, or get back my old, and lovely Eugene (I named my computer lol!) back I won't be able to e-mail you , my wonderful readers, the pics...sniff, sniff... oh ok, the story!!!

**Disclaimer:** Today I have my alter-ego, **Surfer-Gollum** to do the disclaimer. 'Do we havesss to ,we wondersss?? Ssss ! fine, fine...nasssty readerss with bright eyess : we doesn't own LOTR...we only own our preciousss...do you readerss knowss where our preciouss issss, we wondersss?? Yes, Surfer-Gollum, Surfer-Gollum...

**_Chapter nine, Of death and fire._**

_Draug-rog's POV_

The fire spread all through the western wing. Orcs were each time more and more. The winged creature fled above the dead ones. Suddenly , a loud sound was heard, it seemed the creature made it. The orcs turned around and snarled violently. The made their way out quickly and nosily.

After some hours we managed to extinguish the fire.

Many lives had been lost, and when I made my way to the basement, where the women and children were, I faced the gravity of the situation, the people weren't happy. The women wiped over the life of their husbands and young sons. The little children cried, not understanding what was happening, asking for their fathers. Although I had thought that they would be safe in the basement, I was wrong. I couldn't believe it, my eyes saw it but I wouldn't believe it, there were tons of maidens and small kids lying on the floor, cold, some were just there, lying , but other had been smashed by big rocks. I couldn't believe it, I felt sad, but this was the way that things were. This is the way that war goes. I had to look calm and brave for my people.

They looked at me, to make things right, to comfort them in this moment of grief, but I wasn't good at this things. I was the warrior, the strong cold hearted warrior. Nimloth took care of this kind of things, she whispered words of hope to our people. I didn't knew what to say. Luckily for me, Mororn came in. Her green eyes were red for crying over the death of her grandmother, who had took care of her since her father left for Forochel and even after her mother's death. It was her who had taught Mororn all she knew about spell casting, and she had taught Nimloth too.

Mororn sat by a crying woman, and put a hand over her shoulder muttering words in her ear. The woman stopped crying, and smiled vaguely. Mororn smiled back and stood up next to me.

"I'm very sorry for your lost Mororn," I said.

"Thank you," she uttered looking at the floor.

We kept on going, she comforted everyone who needed comforting, I just smiled at people, suddenly remembering my own grief: I thought about Nimloth who we had left many hours ago, I wondered if she still lived...if she did, she was probably near the woods of Lothlorien. I just hoped that I would see her again.

_Moron's POV_

I went into a little chamber. There it was my grandmother, lying cold as stone on a bed. I cried silently next to her, holding her hand. I wasn't there when she died. I wasn't there to feel her last breath. I cursed. I cursed over the witch-king, and over everything in Angmar. I wished me and my grandmother had left to Forochel when we had the chance.

I went down to the basement. I saw many crying faces and comforted many sad souls, but no sad face or worried eyes impressed me more than Draug-rog's. He was holding back his grief and tears, I could tell, for I know him, I knew he was not thinking about the war and dead, at least I knew that that wasn't the only thought filling his mind. He was thinking of his sister. He probably would deny it if I asked him, for he is too manly to admit he misses her. I don't blame him, she is the only family he has, and he loves her. He was worried sick about her fate, his eyes told me.

We kept on walking, and we found Thalion sitting on the floor next to other soldiers. His face light up when he saw we were coming, he probably thought that Nimloth was with us too. No

_(End of POV)_

Thalion stood up, went towards Draug-rog and gave him a hug. They were best friends, since young age when ranges barely mattered. Thalion was Angmarian , but his family had escaped to Forochel during the dark ages (as Angmarians called the times when they were forced to leave.). He had spent his childhood in that frost-biting land together with Draug-rog and his sister. 

Ever since Thalion was little, he had had uncertain and small feelings for Nimloth. Nimloth and him were best friends. They were so close that they were probably in love, but as children are innocent they took this as friendship only. With time things changed brusquely. Nimloth became more of a lady , and had different interests. She forgot her best friend, and took him _only _as a friend, but Thalion's mind thought differently. As he grew older, his feelings towards her increased. He fell in love with her. He told her, thinking that she would return his feelings, but apparently the gods of love were not on his side and young Nimloth was more than distressed. She loved him, but as a friend. She would never think of him as a betrothed. She rejected him, and a gap grew between them. They only spoke to each other if it was necessary. Thalion often looked for her, to talk and try again, but all his efforts were useless.

_Thalion's POV_

I hugged Draug-rog, my friend, my brother. I bowed at the sight of lady Mororn. I was hopping to see Nimloth there and hug her too, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. My hearth turned cold, as I jumped to conclusions. I know my face turned pale, and my eyes were wide open.

"Where's...where's Nimloth ?" I asked slowly. Tears began running through Mororn's face. I lowered my face. Nimloth was dead, my Nimloth was dead.

" Don't let Mororn's tears confuse you Thalion," Draug-rog interjected. I raised my face looking at him puzzled. "For Nimloth is not dead." A wide smile went from side to side of my face. My heart warmed up, and my face light up.

"Where is she then??" I demanded exited. "Is she hurt? I must go to see her! Please tell me where she lies, cause I can't stand another moment without seeing her face!" I said with glee. I couldn't control myself, I was so happy she was still breathing.

"I let her go," mumbled Draug-rog. My face went pale again. "I told her to take the gem out of here, and to safe her life for us."

"You let her go!!" I barked annoyed. "How could you?!"

"Listen to me Thalion!" he snapped, he was quite annoyed, so I shut up immediately. "If she had stayed, the witch-king would have taken her away, and killed her. Now , what do you prefer my friend? To see that your loved-one is not here to be seen or to see her in the hand of the witch-king covered in blood?" he asked me coldly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and with this I took off and left the grief-room.

A/n: ok , this wasn't a so boring chappy, was it?? I'll try to make it have more action/romance/suspense and all that kinda things. Ok please forgive me for any spelling mistakes...you know beauty and intelligence don't go together...so I'm ,like, doing, like, my best! (ahem!) and also forgive me if updating takes me to long, know that Eugene is gone sob I'll have to keep on using, illegally , my dad's computer...unless I convince him to let me use it...I'll try!, so wish me luck!! REMEMBER....REVIEW; REVIEW;REVIEW!!! Do you keep wondering what the button at the bottom of the page does????


	10. Chapter ten, Kissing an orc

**A/n:** ok this chappy will tell what happened to Nimloth and the hobbits. Sorry it took me so long to update , but my poor Eugene was sick...I used my dad's computer but he found out (I can thank my mother hisses for that, she caught me and Michelle using the forbidden computer....) and got angry at me and then I said sorry, and he said :"ok, I forgive my little and lovely girl...BUT if you ever dare to use my computer again..." the point is that he sent Eugene to fix, and he's back, home and safe with mommy ...ok that was weird... Thankies 4 the reviews!!! Specially to flaming flamingo!!!!

**Disclaimer:** ...I...I ...d-do-n't own...lord of the rings, Tolkien does! Argh, grrr! But I still own Nimloth, Mororn, Draug-rog, Thalion and all the other folk of whom you haven't heard of!

_**Chapter 10, Kissing an orc.  
**_

Pippin sat on the hard ground, watching the orcs nearby. He was thinking about what had happened in the last couple of days?, hours? Years? He really couldn't tell. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as two disgusting orcs approached him, one carrying Merry, who was terrified, and the other one carrying Nimloth who was unconscious. The orcs threw them roughly on the ground and left.

"Hello Pippin, nice night isn't it?" merry said sarcastically. He rubbed a large, nasty gash about his right brow.

"Oh, indeed," Pip replied almost finding the matter funny. He would have laugh if the times weren't such. He turned to Nimloth. She was lying unconscious, deathly pale and shivering. Her face was muddy, her clothes were dirty and torn, he had never seen anyone look so sad and sick as she looked.

"How long will this last?" Pippin mused a loud.

Merry sighed. "I don't know Pip, but I think we might have made a mistake leaving the shire. We should worry about Nimloth though, she has been like this all day.

_"Isn't it wonderful? Open your eyes! Look around you, lady Nimloth, look at the sky! Watch the glory of..."_

Just a dream Again. She woke up, remembering only a bit of it, this time a bit more, she could see the grass and the blue sky and the sun shinning. Still she didn't recognise the voice, it sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure, she had forgot many faces, and she probably wouldn't remember any voices, not even her loved one's... Boromir. Her thoughts turned inwards as she laid backwards on the ground with her eyes closed trying to remember every second. Images of what had happened flashed through her mind :Boromir and her were about to kiss, and then the orcs came and then confusion. She remembered Boromir pinned to a tree, in front of him an orc, bigger than the ones back in Moria, holding a bow. Boromir was dead. And she didn't tell him, and she wouldn't be able to tell him ever. Boromir was dead. And she couldn't do anything, she just stood there, like fool until an orc grabbed her and took her away.

She sobbed silently and sighed. She opened her eyes and rubbed the tears off. She rolled on to her side and immediately felt that something burned and hurt. Pain was written all over her face she closed her eyes again, concentrating on something else but the pain. She looked up and saw Pippin, looking at her with concern, next to him Merry with the same expression. She smiled weakly, trying not to worry them. She then remembered the cause of the burning pain: the orc who had stabbed her. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath. "Hey Pippin, Merry!! How are you two doing?" she continued, turning her attention back to the hobbits.

"I see you are yourself again!" Pippin joked.

"We are fine, but how are you? That wound looks pretty bad to me," Merry added.

"This?? Pfs! This is nothing it doesn't hurt, an old warrior like me gets used to this kind of things!" she grunted trying to imitate her brother. When he was hurt after some fight and told her that, he was better on playing the brave warrior though.

Pippin raised and eyebrow, and was about to say something when a thin and ugly orc came towards them. "If I had my wish, I'd had you dead," he hissed and then spat. "I'd make you suffer you miserable rat!" He looked at Pippin. He walked a bit over to his right, grinning at Nimloth. "I can't think ," he began.

"I wonder why?" Nimloth said, rolling her eyes. Pippin and Merry chuckled.

The orc cleared his throat _'what an idiot, probably he didn't understand the insult,_' she thought disappointed, she missed bothering Boromir. She sighed.

"I can't think why Saruman would want this," he continued looking at the hobbits with despise and then he turned to Nimloth grinning meanly, "but I can imagine what the old man wants with this pretty thing." He brought his rotten lips close to Nimloth's. Then the most ugliest, disgusting and humiliating thing happened to Nimloth: an orc, a disgusting filthy orc had just kissed her.

She spit him on the face. "You disgusting idiot! You'll pay for this!" she said in black speech (a/n: I couldn't find a black speech dictionary or anything, but that's the orcs language ,I think ,and Angmar's language...I forgot to tell you that). She wanted to clean her mouth, but her hands were bind tightly. She kept cursing in all possible languages, until the orcs stopped paying attention.

Soon after, the orcs started fighting, the Isengarders against the other orcs. Uglûk kept saying that the prisoners were to remain unspoiled and the others demanded they were hungry. This fight gave the hobbits and Nimloth time to talk, although they couldn't talk just as distractedly as they did before, but they agreed that that was better than nothing.

"He gave his life for us," Merry recalled. The theme, although Nimloth tried to avoid it, of Boromir's death kept appearing in the conversation. Tears began to gather on Nimloth eyes, she lowered her head.

"What is it? What's wrong??" Pippin asked noticing Nimloth was crying, although she was trying to hide it. (a/n: I know, stupid question to ask if you were just talking of someone's dead , huh?)

"I wanted to tell him Pip, I really did! I wanted to tell him although I knew you would laugh!" she laughed as more tears fell from her icy ponds. Merry and Pippin realised the obvious. Pippin placed his hand on her shoulder as so did Merry.

"I'm sorry," Pippin said.

"That's...." An orc hit Nimloth on the back of her neck. She faded.

"She talks too much," the orc hissed and threw her over his shoulder. The other orcs laughed. Two Isengarders came towards them , grabbed Merry and Pippin and pulled them over their shoulders. They were heading towards Isengard as chased by an invisible master.

**A/n**: ok...this is not my best chapter but it's late, and I haven't write for a long time...so forgive me. Any questions fell free to ask, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! You know...I live from feedback...you wouldn't want me to die would ya? If I die I'll sue you I swear!!! Ok! Have a nice and happy day! In these days I can hardly recognise my self...Ps: Eugene is my computer...just in case, so you know


	11. Chapter eleven, A woman's decision

Listo pa editear...

**A/N**: Hello! Hola! Salut! 11 chappys...ok, don't have much to say...thanks to my reviewers, specially you flaming flamingo, thanks for your reviews! They make me feel so loved! lol! and also Shade Burrfoot, you are one of my favourite authors , it meant so much to me that you reviewed!! THANKS! And to miaka5...thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer**: Nimloth, Draug-rog, Mororn, Thalion and other people of who you hadn't heard mine, all other Tolkien

**_Chapter eleven, A woman's decision.  
_**  
They entered the room in a single row. There were about 10 men inside the room. Draug-rog, Mororn, and Thalion joined them. Draug-rog sat on the head, on his right sat Thalion and on his left Mororn.

"Welcome my men, to the council," Draug-rog said. "Congratulations you for your achievements in the war we've fought." He was answered with many nods of approval and thanks from the men, who smiled proudly. "But I'm afraid that this isn't over yet. The enemy will be back sooner than we think and we ought to take a decision. We need a plan, a smart strategy to beat the enemy." The men turned their thoughts inwards. Silence. Draug-rog cleared his throat. "Any one has an idea of a plan?" he questioned. Nobody answered.

Suddenly Mororn stood up. "I do," she said timidly. "I have an idea. I've talked with my father, in Forochel and he told me that the Forochelians are willing to help us. With their men we could match the number of enemies, and then, we could pretend that we are not aware of the attack, so the enemy will eventually not pay attention and then when they less expect it...we will attack them."

The men looked at her oddly, this was a smart plan, not a genius one, but at least it was a plan. They didn't know what to say.

Draug-rog cleared his throat. "Any other idea?" No one answered. "Well then, I accept lady Mororn's plan, and that's what we shall do then. You may leave now."

The men (Angmar guard) left, Thalion left too, leaving Draug-rog and Mororn alone. An uncomfortable silence grew upon them. Both of them wanted to talk to each other, but something stopped them.  
_  
MORORN'S POV_

I think I've better leave...but...I don't want to. I certainly have feelings for Draug-rog but lately they are not the same as they were before. But what am I thinking? He 's like my brother, he's Nimloth's brother...and he is the one I love...

Now I understand... what my feelings for him are. He looks so handsome.

He does not even notice I'm in the room. Does he even care for me? Does he see me as more than just a friend?

Damn I hate this coldness. I hate winter. He likes winter, I know.

_(End of POV)_

Mororn was staring at Draug-rog. He did not noticed it until some minutes later. "What?" he asked her.

"Huh?"

"What are you staring at?" he questioned smiling, he found it very funny when women looked at him dreamily.

"Oh, nothing...just staring at space," she replied nervously. _'What is wrong with me?'_ she thought.

"Well, I have to go now. Try to rest ,alright? Have fun staring at space!" he joked giving her a pat on her back and leaving quickly.

"No, of course he does not care," she muttered.

( Mororn's father was a warlock, so they communicated by something similar to a Palantir, less dangerous, and less powerful something like a magic crystal ball)

**A/N:** **PLEASE READ THESE , SOMETIMES WE ARE TRYING TO TELL YOU IMPORTANT THINGS!!!!** Ok, I know the title and the chapter sucks...but URGH! That damn school! URGH! It makes me suffer of authors block...It took me two weeks to write this chapter...and it's a short one! Ok I'll stop saying how much does school sucks and remember you to REVIEW! I CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND NOT HAVE REVIEWS AT THE SAME TIME!!!


	12. Chapter twelve, Run hobbits,run!

**A/N:** HEY!!!! Weekend! Finally! God I'm so tiered! My brain doesn't work...err...ok...let's see...hmm I don't have much to say...THANKS FOR THE WONDERFULL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **You probably know this part! Do you? Yes!? Ok...then on with the story!

**_Chapter twelve, Run hobbits! Run!  
_**  
Nimloth woke up with a headache. She felt her mouth full of dirt and her neck ached terribly. She sat up slowly as she rubbed her head.

"Nimloth!" whispered the hobbits in unison.

"Hi," she whispered back, managing to put a vague smile across her face. "How are you ?"

"We are fine...well as fine as one can be when you are surrounded by orcs that is!" Merry admitted.

"For how long have I slept?" she asked.

"Hum..." Pippin thought, "three days..."

"Oh..." she mumbled.

Suddenly the orc who had kissed her before came towards them. She could see him completely now, he was even more disgusting than she remembered: his skin was greenish , a rotten green, like a stone placed in the water of a deep stinky swamp, covered in moss. It was covered in flaws, stains and bot warts. His scant hair was black though not a beautiful shinny and silky black, his was thick and greasy, his thin complexion and big dark eyes made him look crazed, and he had over sized arms, long skinny arms that seemed to almost touch the ground under his foot

He came towards them with a evil grin. It made the hobbits shiver desperately and as for Nimloth, she was used to that kind of grins, she had seen many orcs grin like that, it didn't amuse her anymore. "I see you're awake," the orc hissed. "Making plans to escape, huh?" he grumbled. "I don't think so," he laughed. That laugh, began to bother Nimloth not to mention the poor hobbits who had fear' written on their pale faces. "You try to escape you little rat!" he snarled with rage. " It would be such a pity if something happened to that pretty face of yours. Would it? The poor old bastard won't have the gal the way he wanted," he hissed and spat, walking closer, playing with his dirty claws. He took a step closer to Nimloth as if he was going to scratch her to death with his sharp worn out nails, when Uglûk came in.

" Easy Buol, Saruman said alive and _unspoiled, _" he growled. "You keep your dirty hands away from the mortal and away from the haflings too, ya' hear me?!"

Buol hissed. "Fine, have it your way," he muttered and walked away keeping an eye on the prisoners, if something happened, if someone was about to hurt them...that would be him.

The days turned into nights and the nights into days again. They traveled for many days which were more and more tedious since they had to run, the orcs wouldn't carry them anymore. The first time they were forced to run Nimloth had tried to escape. She knew she was leaving the hobbits, she knew as well the orcs wouldn't hurt them, and maybe she could find help. She didn't make it, but in all the confusion that took place after her attempt to escape Pippin threw his elven brooch to the ground, leaving a trail for their friends who were just a day away from them. When they stopped for the night Nimloth was punished, Uglûk whipped her several times and kicked her too. Buol was pretty mad, repeating that he was in charge of the prisoners. Finally Uglûk decided to call it a night by kicking her on her stomach. The girl laid humiliated and stained on the ground gasping desperately for air.

"We'll tell Saruman she fell off a tree," Uglûk laughed.

The riders of Rohan attacked at midnight (a/n: well it was dark...) lifeless bodies laid on the ground, some men and some orcs or what it was left from them would be more accurate.

Pippin ,Merry and Nimloth were caught in the middle of this pandemonium. Everybody was too busy fighting, so they were unnoticed. Pippin who had managed to untie his hand released the rest.

"Merry, Pippin! Run to the forest!" Nimloth ordered. They started to run, but stopped as they realized that Nimloth wasn't running with them.

"Come on Nimloth!" Pippin urged. "Why aren't you running?! Come! quick!"

" No, you go first, you run and hide. This are riders from Rohan! They'll see I'm no orc and they'll free us! I'll ask them for help ! You go now, I'll be with you soon. If there's any problem just run without me. Understand?"

"But...but..." Pippin stammered.

"No buts," Nimloth replied sharply. She was beginning to change her mind about her plan. "Now go, before they see you!" Pippin ran back to her and gave her a hug. Merry soon did the same.

"See you around," sniffed Pippin.

"Sure thing, Pip," she assured, not too sure at all if that was true. Tears were gathering in her eyes but she didn't show them.

The hobbits ran as fast as they could to the forest until they were out of sight. Nimloth ran back to were the orcs were fighting and realized that there was to much chaos for her to interfere, so she started to ran back to the hobbits, when she crushed onto someone.

"Taking advantage of the situation ,aren't we?" an orc said. He doubled her in size so he was probably an Isengarder. He laughed diabolically. That was the last thing she saw or heard before she went into a deep darkness of cruel despair and fear.  
**  
A/N:** Cliffhanger!!! Or at least compared to other chapters...well Anyway...YOU MUST, YOU MUST, REVIEW ,YOU MUST!!!! Maybe I'll post what happened next on this part of the history and the following, following chapter I'll tell you what happens in Angmar...Hummm... I don't know, I'll figure it out later. Sorry for any mistake remember: me school try writing Authors block. Authors block me night Incoherent and incomplete things!!! Ok...hope you like it!


	13. Chapter thirteen, Power is attractive

**A/N:** URGH! We hatess it precioussss! We hatesss little filthy teacherss! We hatesss doing homework!! We hatessss school preciousss! For EVER! Ahem! Well, this chapter will be about Nimloth... and other people...but I won't tell!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait and see...wait and see...! Ugh! I hate the chapter's tittle...

**Disclaimer:** I'm a squirrel...squirrel sound I don't know how to speak...I only know squirrel speech! more squirrel sounds...

**_Chapter thirteen, Power is attractive._**

Nimloth opened her eyes slowly waking up with less than few memories about what had happened. Her back didn't hurt, nor did her legs. She felt clean and rested. She looked around her, everything was pure white. She was lying on a soft bed and covered with a white blanket. Her golden hair was spread upon the pillow and as well was clean. Her hands and legs were untied, which made her jump into conclusions. _'My hands are untied, I'm clean and on a soft bed...Boromir!'_ She jumped and sat up euphorically, longing to see Boromir's deep grey eyes again. Instead she saw complete emptiness, there was nothing except for the sun that shyly came in through the window. Spring was coming soon on that side of middle- earth, which ever it was.

She wondered how things were going back in Angmar and for the first time in a long while she felt abandoned. She had not thought of how much she missed her brother, Mororn, and even Thalion because she had been worried thinking about Boromir. She had not felt lonely, not even when the orcs were around, but now that she was really all by herself in a place she had never seen before she could think straight and all memories came back to her. Warm tears were gathering on the corner of her eyes and were about to fall when she saw an old man sitting on a chair in the other side of the room. His clothes were white and so were his long beard and hair. He looked ancient and wise and reminded her of Gandalf, but despite his resemblance to the grey wizard this man was completely different, something about his proud and cold eyes told her that this old man wasn't trustworthy. 

"I see you are awake!" he said standing up. She didn't answer. "I'm glad you have. I was hoping you could answer some questions that are intriguing me." He was nothing like Gandalf. This man's voice was highly persuasive, his words were charming and made you go under his spell.

"Yes," Nimloth mused stranged. "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked confused.

The man laughed. "Why, you are in Orthanc! And that makes me Saruman the white does it?"

_'Saruman? I remember! Bad istar, not talk to him that's what Galadriel told me...now I understand.'_ "Why am I here?"

"Well, I've already told you, I have some questions you might want to answer..." He looked straight into her eyes , reading her thoughts (that were fixed on Boromir...) . She didn't realise this at first but when she did she closed her eyes trying as hard as she could to fight back. She had studied this kind of powers and learned how to fight them back...now she was sorry she hadn't pay much attention to that class...

"Hum," The wizard mused. "Quite strong. Aren't you? Well we will try later if you wish." And he strode back to the door.

"Wait!" Nimloth called. "After I've answered your questions...I'm free to go, right?"

"One of the main reasons I've brought you here, Nimloth Tindomul, is because you have something of great value with you...I know, he knows and he'll come for you, unless you become Nimloth the white, my wife and in that case he'll only take the gem. We got to an agreement," he answered smiling. She sighed, frustrated. She was so coward.

"There is something for you in there, " Saruman said pointing to a wardrobe in a corner. "Maybe you'll like it best than those clothes you are wearing, they are not proper for a lady." He left.

Nimloth was left alone for more than three hours. She had searched for something to unlock the door, but she found nothing and even if she eventually found something there were no possibilities of getting out alive for her door was guarded. She was so desperate she even thought of jumping of the little balcony out side her window but desisted as she saw how far down the ground was. Finally she gave up and again she was alone and bored. She remembered the wardrobe and decided to find out what was in there for her. Suddenly the thought of Boromir came to her mind, maybe they had Boromir locked up in there, dead. She hesitated but decide to open the wardrobe anyway. She opened, prepared to see Boromir stiff and cold but once she saw what was inside she calmed down and even laughed at her stupidity. There was no dead Boromir or anything like it, it was just...a dress. A dress hung in the wardrobe. She took it out. It was beautiful, long and white with some golden decorations. The only thing that bothered her was the colour: white. She would have a black one instead, but nevertheless it was a beautiful gown. She put it on, it fit perfectly. The end of it moved freely and flowed like foam in a river and the rest embraced delicately her figure. She laughed happily. It had been ages since she wore a dress as beautiful as that, actually it had been a long time since she wore a dress at all. She sat on the soft bed and embraced her knees. She sighted "I wish this had never happen," she muttered. She had never wanted an adventure. All that she wanted was to be treated like a princess and live in peace..._ 'not to be captured by orcs and then chased by a Balrog and then chased by orcs again in Lorien or...'_ She stopped and smiled._ ' To fall in love...Boromir, if something positive came out of this was him. But he is gone now and I'll never see him again, I miss fighting with him and calling him 'man of Gondor.'_ she shook her head. _'But what am I thinking? I can't be like this for the rest of my life...crying over him...though that's all I want to do.'_

Suddenly someone knocked the door and entered. "Oh! I see you liked my present!" Saruman said.

"Uh... yes Thank you," Nimloth stammered, remembering that he wanted to make her his wife.

"I must say , it looks wonderful on you. Now, ready to answer my questions?" There was no answer. The interrogation began. Saruman trying to get in Nimloth's head (a/n: not literally ,of course...;) ) and she fighting back.

_Where is he?!_ Saruman spoke telepathically. Rage dripping in his voice. He had tried to stay calm and be nice, but she wasn't cooperating at all.

"I'll never tell YOU!" she yelled. "And I'll never be your wife either! I rather be dead than marry you! Be dead and join B..." She then remembered it was better not to mention Boromir to him, so he couldn't use him as a motivation to answer his questions.

'_Hum...B? Boromir! feature steward of Gondor...dead? Humph! Well if she wants to think that, I'm not telling her the opposite...'_ "Boromir? He is already dead, my orcs killed him and massacred him. We found something useful to do with him...after all my fighting Uruk-hais needed food."

Nimloth felt desperate. Tears were about to emerge from her pale eyes and she begun to cry silently.

"Oh...now that's not right, such a beautiful lady crying for a man that's not quite up to her status." He sat next to her and embraced her. She felt he was kind of right about Boromir, for some reason, she felt attracted to the old man (a/n: Yuck! What on earth is she thinking!). he was so powerful and she liked that. She pushed him apart and still sobbing said, "Please go away, I want to be alone."

"As you wish my lady." He went out. He found her amusing and extremely attractive. She was also important, he surely didn't LOVE her, he didn't felt love for nobody but himself, but she was powerful and that's what he desired the most.

**A/N: **U-uh! What's going to happen?...ha, ha, ha! I'll never tell...well until the next chappy...so hoped you enjoyed it...Oh, I forgot to ask you: have you find out what the button at the bottom of the page does? The one that says 'submit review' ...No??? you MUST find out...and if you already know what it does then...you must do it again! It's sooo fun!


	14. Chapter fourteen, Bye bye Saruman

**A/N**: BUAHHHH, BUAHHHH! Stupid school! I can't update because of that and my...stupid parents...(I didn't really meant that...the thing about my parents...) Ok: Flaming flamingo: Thanx! You're my loyal reviewer! Love ya 4 that! I'm glad you like my story! Twittering pig: Uh! Really? Favorite story list?! THANKIES! I'm so flattered! Plz keep reading! That's it so far...I want to have more readers! But I'm not greedy...I have few but good ones...right? Just for you to know...I'm having Authors Block!!! So it may take me some time to update...I have so many ideas but none at the same time...so confusing...ok....story:

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN LOTR!!!!!!!!!!! Aw...I hate my life...

**_Chapter 14, Bye, bye Saruman!  
_**

Nimloth woke up rested and slowly opened her eyes and stretched out as she yawned. There was no sun that day, and the clouds announced rain. She turned to her side viewing what had been her room since three days. Two days had passed since she woke for the first time and since Saruman had visited her. She felt awfully lonely and bored. There were some fruits placed on a bowl on top of a small table but she was not hungry. She sat on her bed and brushed her hair with her hands. While doing this she decided it was time to go. Something told her that if she was ever going to leave Orthanc this was the day. She paced around the room and started planning her escape. The hours passed and soon it was mid-day but she hadn't thought of any way of escaping, although her thoughts kept pointing the window. She cast her self upon the soft bed.

"I'm never getting out of this damn place," she groaned. "There is no possible way of going out alive...except for jumping out of the window but I guess that would get me killed to." She pressed her face against the pillow , cursing.

She suddenly heard a gentle knock followed by the door opening and Saruman coming in.

"Hope I'm not disturbing you my lady," he said politely.

"Yes, actually I was attending really important matters with my friend here, pillow..." She couldn't avoid sarcasm since she was in a mood.

"Oh, I see, well your matters with Mr. Pillow will have to wait, for I need to speak to you, remember?" he said sitting next to her. She looked to the ground for she knew what was coming next: Mind games. "Now, I assume you will try to cooperate this time, I don't have much time."

"Well if you only give me a little time I rather have none," she scoffed.

At this Saruman only chuckled. "Well, let us start then."

What went on was very monotone: Saruman, trying to get into Nimloth's mind and she was fighting back and this went on for quite a few minutes.

"Will stop it already?!" Nimloth snapped. "I've told you a billion times : I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"No, that's not right my lady, you know very well what may happen if you disobey me..." Saruman said in his persuading, soothing voice. Nimloth nodded. "Now, be a nice girl and tell me, where is the ring bearer?" At this Nimloth broke into laughter. "I've had enough of you wench!" Saruman screamed with rage dripping from his voice which was now deep and frightening. Nimloth shrugged and tremble slightly, she feared him but she'll never let him know.

" Saruman , you called me a...a...Wench?! Ay! I feel so insulted!" she said mimicking a hurt and defenceless damsel.

He shook his head and shied. "I'll see you later darling," he said as he went away slamming the door behind him

_'Darling' he called me darling ?I feel disgusted!'_ She went towards the door and without any hopes she pulled it. To her surprise it opened. Her eyes were wide open and her face showed a wide grin.

When Saruman slammed the door it didn't shut properly. Now it was the moment for her to escape, she didn't care about anything anymore and she went out and through the first steps of the staircase. Immediately she met an orc and turned back quickly, locking herself in the room again, pressing her back against the door. _'I really think I'm going to have serious issues with orcs, I'm such a coward'_

Then, someone tried to open the door. That someone was certainly not happy at all, she heard the snarls of the orc she had met earlier. He was to strong and she wouldn't be able to block the door for much longer, she looked about the room and grabbed the chair next to the door and blocked the door with it.

_'Come on, Nimloth, THINK!'_ She scratched her head. _'The window?'_ Everything pointed that the window had always been the exit way. It was time for her to be brave.

She picked her travelling clothes and wrapped them in the elven cloak that was provided to her in Lorien, a sudden remembering of that land flashed into her mind, she sighed, but there was no time for such things. It seemed the orc was gone but she was sure he would return soon and with help. She was right, the door started trembling again. She strode to the open window, into the balcony, the wind messed her dress and played along with her pale hair. She took a deep breath. And was about to say something when she looked downwards. _'Pippin! Merry! And...a thing...'_ she thought, too overwhelmed to yell at them. Isengard was covered in water, and they were between this whole mess. She was snapped back to reality when the door began trembling harder.

She took a deep breath again, and sighted, she had to do it. She tied the pack (elven cloak with the other stuff in it.) to her bare ankle , and stood straight.

"Raven shall I be Great Torment will I live Until the day I will Return to be me," she recited, remembering that she was never good on animal transformations. And with this she felt light as a feather and felt like a warm light embraced her, lifting her into the air.

The orcs entered harshly with Saruman behind them.

"She's a witch!" one of them yelled as he saw the girl floating into the air turning into a black raven, seeing how her arms changed into wings. An evil kind of laughter was heard and they realise it was Nimloth, she didn't say a word but cried as ravens do, and then took off with speed.

She fled directly into the moving thing that was with Merry and Pippin, and posed on top of his head.

"Look Merry! A raven! And as black as I have ever saw!" exclaimed Pippin.

"Yes! I thought this kind of ravens dwelt only northwards in...Angmar," Merry replied stranged.

The raven fled to the ground and took off again away from them.

"Now raven but soon woman, Out fur (a/n: I know ravens have feathers...) and skirt again."

Nimloth recovered her human form in the middle of the forest where no one could see her. She was glad she had tied the package to her ankle, for she had lost her clothes up there in Orthanc and stood just as she was brought to the world. She dressed up quickly, longing to see Merry and Pippin.

Pippin sat rubbing his chin, that raven had really puzzled him, and the thing Merry said about the raven dwelling in Angmar intrigued him even more. Merry sat next to him, talking to Treebeard. A faint shadow walked miles away towards them, only Treebeard noticed it, but decided not to rush things up, so he waited. After a while the hobbits devised it too.

"Look someone's coming!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Yes! I see it too!" Merry cried. "I wonder who it is..."

Pippin narrowed his eyes, in order to see better, it was useless, the person was still too far away from them. "Can you see it Treebeard?" Pippin asked hopelessly.

"As a matter of fact, I can, little one," he admitted. "I thought you had seen her a long time ago...hmm..."

"Is it a woman then?" Pippin asked happily.

"Yes...she is a woman...hum...I could describe it to you if you want..."

"Yes please!" Merry urged.

"Alright little one, no need to rush things up...hum she is tall, for being a human that is...she has pale hair and green clothing. Is that enough?"

"Nimloth! Nimloth!" Pippin cried , he didn't need Treebeard's description, he saw her now.

"Pip! Merry!" she cried back running towards them.

They reached each other and hugged for a long time. Nimloth felt as the tears clouded her vision. And so did the hobbits.

After the whole reunion hugs, Nimloth was introduce to Treebeard, she was really amazed with him, and Treebeard with her. Merry and Pippin told her what happened to them after they split up, and Nimloth told them all about her staying at Orthanc.

"I hope these two didn't cause much trouble," Nimloth said.

"No, not at all, indeed they helped much," he replied thoughtfully.

Pippin run past them and looked over his shoulder. "Come on, The others will arrive soon, we are to go and greet them!" he called, running and jumping here and there.

"Hobbits!" Nimloth muttered. "Wait for me!" she cried, as she run , only thinking of the bad news Aragorn would give her, something that she already knew.

**A/n**: So? I know very incoherent...it's late...really, really late...OOH! I've just realise it's almost 5 am! So Plz review! I'm getting Boromir and Nimloth together soon!


	15. Chapter fifteen, Men from Forochel

**A/n:** I'm back! Finally , I'm so sorry it took me so long to update...ugh! School...but never mind I have only two weeks left and then... holidays! Yes I love holidays...I mean we all do, right? Well anyway...ha, ha ,ha! You'll have to wait to see Boromir and Nimloth together...but I don't know I might be good and post two chappys instead of one....I'll try...Thanks to all who reviewed !!!!!!!!!!!!! And the ones who put my story into favourites that made my day!!!!!!!!!!! I'm too lazy to put your names...I'll do that the next chap...ok? thanks again...Bye!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character, except of the ones you've never heard of -

**_Chapter 15, Men from Forochel._**

Draug-rog stood still in the arched entrance to the city. His uncle and the other men from Forochel hadn't arrived yet. He was anxious, five years it had been since he last saw his uncle, Aglar (glory.) king of Forochel. He was longing to see him, his uncle was the nearest thing to a father he ever had. Finally after long hours of waiting , Draug-rog, devised very far away, some men approaching.

"Boo!" Mororn pocked his ribs, which made him to jump a little, and obviously scared him to death, for he was concentrated on his uncle.

"Mororn! I...umm..." Although he tried to hide it, Mororn had scared him so much he could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you, my lord." She replied.

This was strange though, she seldom called him 'my lord'...even if she did this time she had not shown any respect for her lord's privacy and had poked him... what was the matter with her. That was the same exact thing Draug-rog thought.

"Oh, Mororn! Please! You know you have no need to call me ' lord' we are almost like brother and sister!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Um... as you wish," Mororn muttered rather embarrassed. "Do you see them?" obviously she was trying to change the subject.

Draug-rog nodded. "Yes, they should be here soon."

"Well, in that case, I'm going back inside...upstairs to the balcony, maybe from there I can get a better view...umm see you!" She started to walk away.

"Mororn!" Draug-rog called her back. She turned her head to look at him. "See you later," he said in an adorable way. Mororn blushed, but she walked towards him anyway.

Gently she approached to his face, Draug-rog was now between the wall and Mororn.

"Mororn?? what are you..." Draug-rog stammered. It wasn't like he hadn't kiss a girl before, but this was different, it was Mororn. She placed her lips on his cheek. Giving him a soft sweet kiss. She bit her lip and giggled playfully while she jogged away turning her head to smile at Draug-rog. Draug-rog rubbed his chin, with a surprised smile on his face, he chuckled and shook his head slightly, still smiling, when he heard the cries from the Forochelians.

Mororn stood on the balcony. The wind was playing with her hair and a wolf cried from far away. She breathed deeply. Cries of happiness were heard. "They are here!" she muttered, and then run inside and down the stairs.

" Draug-rog! My dear boy!" Aglar exclaimed.

"My lord!" Draug-rog bowed. They both laughed and then hugged.

"Such a long time!" King Aglar said.

"Too much, indeed!" Draug-rog agreed hugging his uncle.

A young man , came towards them. Draug-rog raised his eyes to look at him.

"Amarth-dae!(shadow of destiny.)," Draug-rog hugged the man.

"Hello cousin!" he said hit his chest with his fist, then bowed.

Amarth-dae, was King Aglar's only child. They both looked alike , they both had black raven hair, tanned skin and crystal blue eyes but the king held a caring and warm look, noble wise and fair despite his age. Amarth-dae had a cold and unfriendly look , he had a noble and fair face just like his father, but there was something that made them completely different.

Draug-rog did the same and the they both hugged.

Mororn came running in. She bowed at the king and prince, but then looked behind them, at an old man, with very tanned skin white hair and thick moustache and beard. His eyes were hazel, warm and held honestly. She ran towards him.

"Father!" she yelled and hugged him tight. The man was Gûlmith (grey witchcraft.) , Mororn's father. He hugged her too laughing.

"My Mororn! So glad to see you!"

"Ay! I missed you so much father, I'm afraid I have bad news about grandmother Morfëa (Dark spirit.)...she's..." Mororn fought back the tears.

"I know, don't worry...lets not talk about that know, we have no time to loose, the enemy is going to be here any moment."

"Yes, Gûlmith is right, we must hurry." Draug-rog said.

All was settled up. Draug-rog ,Mororn, King Aglar, Amarth-dae and Gûlmith spoke about future plans. Everyone else was eating.

Thalion sat across some Forochelians. They ate enthusiastically, while they spoke about women.

"Aye! Who understands women? Though I must admit, there are some who are worth any trouble...you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's true...remember that girl? Lady Nimloth?"

"Khelektári? Yes of course..."

"That girl was a pretty thing! I've often wondered how it would be like to have my hands around her body, my lips on hers...and..."

He couldn't say no more. Thalion was holding him by his shirt.

"Say anything of that sort about Lady Nimloth again, and instead of having her lips on yours you'll have my fist on them!" Thalion he growled. "Am I clear?"

The men nodded. Thalion let go of him and walked out of the dinning room. He stopped by an open window leading to a large balcony. He looked at the moon, it was beautiful. He missed Nimloth.

"Alas! If she comes back I swear by the Valar, I'll ask her again and again until she takes mercy on me and accepts! I'll do that even if it takes away the little honour I have left!"

A few meters behind him Draug-rog was standing still, listening to Thalion. He smiled, his friend was really in love, and with his sister! But she cared not and even though Draug-rog had tried to convince her it was useless. But hearing this changed his whole perception. Thalion was _REALLY_ in love with Nimloth. He promised himself he would speak with his sister about this...if she ever came back. The sadness came back and every memory about their past together flooded his mind. While at a long distant Nimloth was thinking the exact same thing and carried the same weariness. Would they see each other again?

**A/n**: I know boring...but it is necessary ..sorry I won't post the next chapter, it's too late and I'm tired...after so much time without writing I'm like starting all over...if that makes sense...well plz! REVIEW!!! press the button, preciousss! Press it! 


	16. Chapter sixteen, Reunion

**A/n:** Finally!!! This is my last school week!! And then free!!!! Ok I got to use my time wisely... umm... REVIEW! If you want my updates to be fast you have to review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any character created by JRR Tolkien...he's the genius...not me...--

**_Chapter sixteen, Reunion _**(what a creative name...)

Nimloth , Merry and Pippin sat underneath the warm sun. They had had a large meal together, and now they were taking a well deserved rest.

Nimloth wasn't at all fine. She didn't know why but she was very nervous. She already knew Boromir wouldn't be coming with the rest of the fellowship, but she had a feeling about something, something she couldn't describe.

"Why so worried Nimloth?" Pippin asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Merry and Pippin looked at her fixedly surrounding the girl who looked at them stranged. Merry touched her forehead for any sign of a fever, as Pippin took her pulse, touching her wrist.

"Merry...Pippin!" Nimloth exclaimed raisin a delicate brow. "I'm just fine! Could you stop treating me as if I had been a prisoner from orcs!"

Merry and Pippin looked at her, eyes wide open.

"Aw...wait you guys, I didn't mean to be ungrateful, I...I only..."

The hobbits burst into laughter, embracing their stomachs. Nimloth looked at them confused. Soon she was infected by their laughter and began herself to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" she asked still laughing.

"You told us to stop treating you as if you had been prisoner from orcs...and you have been...TWICE!" Pippin exclaimed as Merry lay on his back laughing.

Nimloth laughed more. "You're...right, it's funny how things repeat in life..."

"Let's just hope the incident with orcs isn't repeated again..." Merry chuckled.

They stayed silent. Thinking to them selves.

"I think we should rest before the king arrives," Nimloth suggested. "If you don't mind, I will sleep for a while." She laid against an old tree trunk, and gave her back to the hobbits.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Pippin asked. "This is because of...Boromir isn't it?"

Nimloth sighed and nodded, as she muttered something that sounded as a 'yes'.

"Listen, Nimloth, " Merry said. "Maybe he is not dead...maybe..."

Nimloth turned around and face Merry and Pippin "I saw him die Merry., well not exactly but..." she sighed continuing, "pinned to a tree with a giant orc- who held a bow- before him.And besides, Saruman told me so, he...he fed his orcs with...oh, never mind! You won't want to hear this..."

"Well, don't lose all hopes Nim, try to rest now, we'll wake you up as soon as we hear hooves approaching."

Nimloth smiled between tears she kept hidden. Her vision began blurring. "Thanks..." she managed to say without her voice trembling. She fell asleep soon after that.

The king and his company came round the bent and took a glance of what had once been the beautiful land of Isengard which was now reduced to almost anything.

Boromir looked at a high tower, almost destroyed. He shrugged casting his grey eyes to the ground. _'I hope she's not in there.'_ Nimloth had been the only thing on his mind since they parted, and fully occupied his mind during the battles fought in the previous days.

They kept walking. They reached the archway and the ruined gates. There was a great rubble heap ; on it lay two small figures, one seemed to be asleep, his pipe lay next to him, the other was laying back his hands behind his head blowing out thin wisps of smoke from his pipe. There were bottles and dishes all over. Then they noticed a woman, lying against an old and broken tree trunk. She had pale golden hair and wore filthy tunics.

"Nimloth!" Boromir cried as he leaped off his horse and ran to the woman. The rest of the men looked at him stranged but the remaining fellowship looked at him and smiled.

Nimloth heard footsteps and someone crying her name. She woke up as she recognised the voice. She sat up quickly. A man came towards her. His hair was dark and his eyes were grey.

"B-Boromir?" she muttered. Some tears were attempting to fall, she allowed them to fall freely down her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "Boromir?!"

"YES!" he cried over the top of his lungs. Nimloth half laughed half cried as she ran to his open arms. She reached him first and hugged him tightly , putting her arms around his neck, caressing his hair. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. She pulled apart to look at Boromir's face. She bit her lower lip as she sniffed and washed away the tears, but as she did, new ones came down to her cheeks. Boromir took her face between his hands.

"Don't cry love..." he said smiling, washing the tears of her face.

"I thought you were dead," Nimloth said looking straight into his eyes.

" Aragorn saved me...I thought YOU were dead."

"Pf! Apparently it takes much more than orcs and an evil wizard to kill Nimloth, she escaped Saruman without any scratch," Pippin said.

"Saruman?" Boromir asked confused.

"I couldn't escape with Merry and Pippin, so some orcs took me to him.I managed to get out safely..." She smiled.

"But how? you just..." Boromir raised his brow.

"It doesn't matter now Boromir..." she said as she pressed her head against his chest.

She raised her face. He kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, they kissed for a long time forgetting everybody else around them, until Gimli cleared his throat.

Nimloth and Boromir snapped they heads to a side. They smiled nervously.

"Gimli !" Nimloth was practically jumping up and down in delight. "Legolas! Aragorn! You are here!!" she was now jumping and laughing. The men looked at her delighted ,to see her as pretty as she was and acting so not lady like. She looked adorable.

She stopped in front of a noble looking man, he was King Theoden. She recognised him and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you my lord."

He nodded. "And who this adorable young woman might be?" he asked.

Boromir was about to introduce her but Nimloth spoke first. "My name is Nimloth Tindomul, my lord," she explained. "I come from the lands of Angmar..." She notice the surprised expression on the king's face. "But I'm not what they say Angmarians are," she added nervously. The men around the king gripped their weapons, seeing this Boromir interrupted.

"Believe me sir, if she was evil I wouldn't love her as much as I lover her, I didn't trust her at first either...wait for her to show her true colours, my lord and I'm sure you'll love her as much as I do."

"I believe you are right, Boromir," King Theoden agreed. "I'm sorry my lady, I shouldn't judge without knowing the person inside, huh?" He smiled. "I would like very much if we talked later, there are still many things I do not know about your land, if that is all fine with you."

"Of course," she replied.

"Well we should keep moving," Theoden said, then he spoke to his men in his own tongue. The men began moving.

Boromir looked at Nimloth. He hugged her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "You know that do you?"

She nodded, smiling. "I love you too," she said.

**A/n**: SOO? I'm new at romance...so please tell me what do you think...LOOK the button at the bottom of the page is trying to tell you something! What?...what do you say button? Ah...yes, REVIEW!


	17. Chapter seventeen, AmarthDae

**A/n:** Hullo! Heheh...I'm back! Soooorry so much for not posting anything in a very long time...sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I suffered from a major authors block...really, and then I found inspiration in Harry Potter fiction, which kept me busy, if you like Harry Potter please do read my HP fic it's called "Practical magic" ...um...thanx to all reviewers, u all make my day!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, if I did I would be a millionaire and I would...umm...own LOTR ...

**Chapter...umm..17, is it? Yeah, 17,  
**

"Mororn!" Thalion called.

Mororn turned around and saw that Thalion was calling her from the other side of the hallway. She sighed. Probably he was calling her so that they could talk about Nimloth, as always. She put on her best smile and answered, "Yes Thalion?"

"Hi," he said. "Have you seen Draug-rog?"

_'Draug-rog!? I had forgotten...I wonder if he's mad about the kiss I gave him the other day_' she mused to herself, yet she forgot to answer Thalion's question.

"Mororn...Mororn!" he called shaking her slightly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I must have gone in a day sleep or something..." she said blushing a bit while she hid her blonde hair beneath her ears.

"Yes, I thought you were ill for a moment," he chuckled. "Anyway, have you seen Draug-rog?"

"Draug-rog? No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him."

"Oh, Well if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him, will you?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Mororn, by the way, the king of Forochel and the whole counsel is waiting for you," he added as he walked away.

She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about the council. She was on her way to a meeting before Thalion arrived. She cursed under her breath and headed towards the meeting.

_Meanwhile in the meeting..._

Forochel's most important men were waiting impatiently.

"We are waiting for someone very important and essential for this matter," Draug-rog kept telling them.

Amarth-dae kept tapping the table with his lean fingers, while he rested his chin in his free hand. His father, King Aglar was looking all over the room. He hadn't seen his dearest niece Nimloth.

"Draug-rog, where's Nimloth, for I wish so much to see her," he quietly asked.

"She's in her own quest, now, uncle," Draug-rog retorted coldly. The lack of news about his sister still haunted him.

"What do you mean _in her own quest _?" King Aglar asked, half concerned, half irritated due to the lack of accuracy in his nephew's answer.

"Well, do you remember, about the gem I mentioned some time ago? The one that belonged to..."

"Yes. I remember," King Aglar interrupted. "What of that?"

"Nimloth is taking it back to Gondor," Draug-rog said _Gondor_ with that same despiteful tone Nimloth used before she fell in love with Boromir.

"Gondor?!" The man roared causing various eyes to set on them. "I can't believe it, you are taking that precious gem to Gondor? Your worst enemy."

"It belongs there, uncle, and you know it," Draug-rog explained.

Amarth-dae, who had been listening throughout the conversation joined. "It belongs to us! Angmarians. Not to the men of Gondor, damn it You traitor!"

"What could you know, after all you're only half Angmarian, aren't you?" Draug-rog answered coldly. Amarth-dae looked at his cousin enraged: he had hit the soft spot.

"It's enough, stop it you two! Draug-rog is right, although I hate to agree with him, that damn gem belongs in Gondor."

Amarth-dae looked as if he was about to kill his own father for not supporting him in front of his cousin. And Draug-rog had a triumphant smile upon his fair face.

Just then, Mororn entered the room. All heads turned towards her and her beauty, of course.

Draug-rog looked at her. She had her best dress on, a long and beautiful dark purple dress, and she carried her staff which was a long and twisted wooden stick passed from generation to generation. At the top three black claws, which apparently belonged to a dragon, held up a round and fire like sphere. Things moved inside it, and the sphere itself was red, orange and electric blue but this blue was only in the base, which made the sphere look as a round dazzling flame. It was also Mororn's own and safer version of a Palantir.

Draug-rog looked at her, it wasn't until that day that he had realised her beauty and his feelings towards her. Was it only brotherly love? Was it only friendship? Was it something else hidden in the dark and lonely bottom of his stone like heart? After all he had met her when he was only a child and she was a very young apprentice of magic. They were only kids back then and he didn't feel anything but friendship for Mororn. But now, now as they grew to adults, as he grew, so did his friendship with Mororn, transforming into something it be? Was it possible...if it was, would she return his feelings? Draug-rog wasn't use to feel this for any girl, it was the other way round: girls looked for him. He wasn't very fond of this feeling...as a matter of fact the few times he had fallen in love he had hated every second of it...that's how he became captain of his own army, that way he wouldn't have time for love, that was what he had thought back then and it had worked pretty good so far...had it? By the Valar, he was in love and with Mororn, his best friend, her sister's best friend, his only true and familiar company for the past months.

"Draug-rog...Draug-rog, My lord!" A man's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Draug-rog scratched his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's continue with the meeting."

_(Some hours later)_

"We need to strike, and to strike right now, this night," a Forochelian said.

"Yes, but the enemy is still not close enough, we haven't planned it properly yet. What would we win if we strike an enemy who has already thought of how to defeat us if we don't have a plan?" Draug-rog said.

"Draug-rog's right," Amarth-dae agreed. "Though he rejects every plan we've suggested."

"It's not that simple, Amarth-dae. The enemy has attacked my city before, and the plan we had back then was pretty much the same as the one's I have heard here," Draug-rog replied. "They are good, but just, not good enough."

"Are you calling us stupid, then?" Amarth-dae asked darkly. "Is that what we Forochelians are to you? Stupid?"

Every Forochelian turned their gaze to Draug-rog. They all begun to yell at the same time leaving Draug-rog little time to explain what he meant.

"Gentlemen!" Gûlmith, Mororn's father intervene. "We are not being civilised.I certainly doubt lord Draug-rog would think Forochelians are stupid, after all, he was raised in Forochel and his dear uncle the king, is Forochelian...I think this was a huge misunderstanding. We are all under a lot of pressure, I suggest we all take a rest and some air...maybe we could have some herbal tea, which my daughter and I would be more willing to prepare."

After Gûlmith and Mororn had prepared the herbal tea, everyone took a break and used the time to chat and exchange opinions. Some of them supported Draug-rog and other supported Amarth-dae.

"That Draug-rog is good for nothing!" a man quietly said. "I bet if Angmar was ruled by prince Amarth-dae it would be all solved. I told you Hendir, we should have joined the witch king and his army...right know we would be on the top of the food chain!"

"I don't know, I think lord Amarth-dae is too impulsive," Hendir said. "Make sure none hears what you've just said about lord Draug-rog...most of his guard men are here..."

Mororn heard this conversation and sighed. Ever since she had memory, Draug-rog and Amarth-dae had been rivals. Fighting over everything. Maybe it was due to the fact that Amarth-dae was intelligent , good in battles, an excellent swordsman, outstanding with the bow...everything, you just mention it! Draug-rog envied him. But Amarth-dae secretly admired his cousin. Draug-rog had everything Amarth-dae had, but with a plus: he was kind and popular, loved by everyone, even by Amarth-dae's own father, or at least it looked as if but Mororn was never sure if it was pure rivalry or something more.

She stood in front of the table where a huge cauldron stood steaming. She took a goblet and poured some black dizzy liquid. Suddenly some one tapped her shoulder. It was Amarth-dae.

"Hi," he said sweetly. Apparently he choose to be nice with Mororn this time. Mororn could clearly remember the times when he teased her; they used to hate each other, and it had been over 6 years since she last saw him.

"Oh, Hello, your highness," Mororn greeted him. "I hope you are having a nice time."

"A nice time?!" Amarth-dae inquired raising his brows. "We are in the middle of war, for the Valar, woman!"

"Oh, yes your highness, you're absolutely correct," she said slightly blushed. It seemed he hadn't changed after all.

At this Amarth-dae laughed, his cold blue eyes turning warm with each laugh.

_'What now?'_ thought Moron.

"Mororn, don't call me _your highness_, we've known each other for what? Over 17 years?".

"Um...yes...I believe so, sir." 

"Call me Amarth-dae, my Lady," he said smiling slyly.

Moron blushed. "Fine."

"And how have you been? Are you still a magic apprentice?"

"No, I'm a witchcraft teacher myself," Mororn explained. "Actually I'm teaching small children and young adults too."

"Wow...I can't believe it has been so much time," Amarth-dae mused recalling his infant days. "It seems not so long ago when we were only little children... "

Amarth-dae kept talking while Mororn thought. _'Please make him forget about...'_

"And I still remember when you used to run naked in my pool...hahahaha!"

At this Mororn blushed deeply. And looking to he ground admitted, "There wasn't much to see back then."

Amarth-dae laughed wildly. "You always had a great sense of humour... you never took seriously my jokes."

"We used to hate each other," Mororn pointed out. "You wanted to kill me as much as I wanted you to die."

"Oh, right I remember the time I put a frog inside your bed! Hahahahah! And then you cut holes in my pants, in the more shameful parts, mid you...hahahaha!"

Gûlmith stood up to everyone. "The meeting will continue, please go in the meeting room as quickly as possible!" he announced.

"Well, I bet I must go. Make sure you go in quickly, my lady, you don't want to miss my father's speech!" and said this Amarth-dae left.

This encounter left Mororn feeling quite odd...but what was this inside her heart? Happiness? Attraction? Attraction for Forochel's prince? It seemed he had changed after all..

**A/n**: Ok, did you loved it, hate it? Please review! Sorry it wasn't much of an exiting chappie...next one will be about Nimloth and Boromir!! Bye, bye!


	18. Chapter eighteen, Catching Up

**A/N:** Hi!!! Um...reviews...? anyone? Well to the ones who did review, Thankies!...on with the show! (or was it story??)

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill: I don't own Lotr...hate that fact! 

" Well we got to be going now," Said Gandalf, looking at Boromir who still had Nimloth in a hug. Gandalf smiled to himself and chuckled slightly. _'Love,'_ He though. _' It can always change people drastically, for good or for bad... let's hope this turns out quite right...'_ "Come on, young Boromir." He said, tapping Boromir's legs with his staff.

"Hey! Ouch!" Boromir exclaimed releasing Nimloth from his grasp, to turn around and scowl at Gandalf. Boromir smiled a bit and turned to say good-bye to Nimloth, but, she wasn't there, in fact she had run away besides Legolas, and was now giggling playfully, waving her hand at Boromir.

He noticed a faint blush in her cheeks. He growled and smiled to himself. " Women," he muttered shaking his head. "I'll never understand them." He jumped on his dark horse and joined Gandalf, the King and his company. He turned his head and saw Nimloth. 'I love you,' she mouthed. Boromir could just smile at her sight, as he turned his head again, now concentrating in the road before him.

"Hey, Pip!" Aragorn said, while throwing Pippin something.

Pippin caught it and saw it was... "My elven brooch!" he cried. "I thought I would never see this again! Thanks Strider! What could I ever do to pay you?"

"Your welcome, master hobbit," Aragorn replied. "And, some food would be indeed welcomed."

Pippin smiled heartily. "So, you're hungry."

"Aye, young hobbit," Gimli admitted. " We've been living only on those lembas bread, and I'm dying to taste real food again."

"Well, then," said Merry, "let's eat."

They walked to what seemed to be a store room, full of food of different kind. They sat down while Merry and Pippin went for the food and wine.

"Pwaf! It seems like Saruman ate like royalty!" Gimli stated.

Nimloth smiled. "Yes, so it seems," she agreed. "The food is very good indeed."

Pippin and Merry came back with dishes of meat and jars of wine. They began to eat. Aragorn gulped a piece of meat, while Gimli devoured some chicken. Merry and Pippin, who had already ate, ate again most willingly. Legolas who ate as slowly as he could soon found himself eating in record time. Nimloth was the only one not eating.

"Are you not eating, Nimloth?" Aragorn asked , offering her some beef he was eating.

Nimloth smiled a bit disgusted at the half eaten beef. "I've already ate."

"Oh, but that was a long time ago...bout an hour," Pippin said. "What about luncheon?"

Nimloth laughed. "Hobbits," she muttered. They all laughed, having a time to relax, before what they knew was coming: hard times covered by shadows.

Once they were done eating they decided to go outside and take some fresh air. They sat down and continued to talk. Aragorn took out his pipe and began to smoke. So did Merry , Pippin and Gimli.

Aragorn slowly blew out a small spate of smoke. The wisp ascended zigzagging.

"So, Nimloth," Aragorn said. "How did you managed to get out of Orthanc without any scratch?" he asked.

The hobbits' attention was drew towards her. She hadn't answer when they asked her.

"Well," Nimloth Began, rather nervously. "I do Come from the witch realm of Angmar, that makes me a witch, does it?"

They all remained quiet, thinking of what she had just said.

"So, you are telling me you just cast a spell and flew out?" Gimli asked sceptically.

"Aye," Nimloth grinned.

"Then, it was true when you told me you could change things into other things?" asked Pippin.

"That's correct," Nimloth said. "You didn't believe it?"

"Well, no. I hadn't seen you do any magic ,so..."

"Ah...but you saw me," Nimloth giggled. "Actually Merry and you did."

"Did we?" Both hobbits asked at the same time. Pip loaded the information in his head. "The raven?"

Nimloth laughed slightly. "Yes!" she said. "It was me."

Aragorn laughed. "You do know how to get out of trouble, lady Nimloth," he sated. "You're quite impressive indeed."

Nimloth laughed too. And soon they all found themselves laughing again.

They stopped and remained silent. Suddenly Pippin burst into laughter.

"What is it, Pip?" asked Merry tugging on Pippin's sleeve.

"It's... it's...Nim-Nimloth...hahaha...a-and...Bo-Boromir...HAHAHA!" he said between gasps. "...To-together HAHAHA!"

Merry began laughing too, and they were joined almost immediately by Strider. Legolas and Gimli soon joined in, leaving Nimloth blushing , not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Ah...sorry, Nim, it's just so funny," said merry between gasps. "I hate you man of Gondor!"

"I hate you witch!" said Pippin mimicking Nimloth's and Boromir's relation before they realised their feelings.

"But...but that was before," Nimloth stammered.

"Sorry... I'll stop," said Aragorn but he failed for he started laughing till the point tears were attempting to fall down his grey/blue eyes.

Finally Nimloth gave in, laughing at the thought of how much she hated Boromir before. He had really changed her. she smiled to herself, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Is it true then?" asked Legolas, laughter still brightening his eyes up. "You two have feelings for each other." Everyone stopped laughing, waiting to hear the answer out of joke.

Nimloth blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

Gimli took her by her shoulders and shook her energetically and fondly. "Congratulations, lass!" he exclaimed laughing warmly.

"Congratulations!" Aragorn said holding Nimloth in a tight embrace. He felt somehow saddened by this, he had grew quite fond of the girl, he felt as if his own sister was getting married.

Legolas hugged her and so did the hobbits. Nimloth smiled feeling her eyes moist up.

Five hours later or so, Gandalf and the rest came back. The sun was already hiding when Aragorn saw them coming.

Everyone looked exhausted, but no one looked as exhausted and as moody as Boromir did. He sat up in his horse rather lazily, fists clenched, his strong jaw closed and his lips twisted in a sign of disgust and irritation and to wrap it all, the frown upon his fair face and the coldness in his grey eyes. Not even seeing Nimloth again cheered him up. He muttered something that sounded like 'ents...slowpokes...ugh!"

Nimloth stood besides Aragorn, waiting for the company to come back. Seeing Boromir, Nimloth looked up at Aragorn and met his blue eyes. He smiled at her trying to comfort her ,knowing what she thought, for it was in his mind too. Something besides the weariness was bothering Boromir.

"Aragorn?" Nimloth asked, bringing Aragorn's eyes on hers again. "Do you think it has anything to do with me?"

Aragorn looked at her. His eyes full of emptiness, blank from any thoughts. Was Boromir mad at Nimloth? Had he found out anything? "I don't know," he replied. It was the truth: he had no idea. "But there's nothing to worry about, Nim," he said after a brief pause. "It's probably nothing... ents can be really tiring.

Nimloth smiled at him. "I guess," she said trying to convince herself. But something didn't seem right. She could not lie to herself. "Thanks, Aragorn."

Aragorn patted her back and smiled at her. They both kept like this for a while, looking and smiling. Somehow it made them escape from reality.

Boromir was near. He could see his beloved by Aragorn. Aragorn...Gondor's king. During their search for Nimloth and the hobbits, when he had lost all hopes, when he attempted to despair, Aragorn was there, supporting him, listening to him whenever he felt he was going to explode, whenever his impulsive emotions brought out the best of him. During that time, Boromir had accepted he owed Aragorn his allegiance. Not only because he was heir to Gondor's thrown in all rights, but also because of him. He was his leader, his friend, his brother.

But through all this brotherly love for Aragorn Boromir couldn't help but see his father's ruin. _'Gondor needs no king.'_ His thoughts betrayed him. Did Gondor need a king? A mixture of feelings grew inside him. _'Gondor is falling, they tell me there is still hope left, but I insist: I can't see any...'_ Boromir mused himself. _'And that ring! If only they would allow Gondor to use it! We could destroy the enemy!'_ he quickly drove those thoughts out of his head. He was almost killed by them once, he could not risk to that again, not now he had everything he wanted : that was Nimloth. He had come to the conclusion that Nimloth was all he needed to be happy and live. _'That, and see Gondor restored and shinning in glory again._' His thoughts once again contradicted.

Trying to stop this, he decided to occupy his head in something else... Nimloth. Eru!, was she beautiful. He loved her, but it had not always been like this. He chuckled at this, he hated her so much before. He remembered that fight at Lorien.

_(Flashback)_

"_I hope you die!"_

"_I hope you die first!_

_(End of Flashback )_

This memory had both stunned and terrified him. What a cruel irony! Luckily non of them had died, not yet at least. He almost died once, but Aragorn saved him. That was another reason to admire him. He clutched his left shoulder, it still hurt. Remembering that episode only brought

him pain. Remembering how Nimloth was taken away from him made him feel guilty. He wasn't able to protect her then, but that wouldn't happen again. Although he knew Nimloth could take care of herself perfectly fine, he wasn't going to take the chance of something happening to her. he was going to protect her whatever happened, he promised himself he wouldn't allow her to expose herself to any danger, even if that meant being away from her for a little while. If being near him or the fellowship implied danger, then he would send her away to Gondor. Her journey ended there anyway. Once there he would make her his wife and protect her forever, nothing would ever happen to her. (a/n: Awwww! ...the man's in love! Aww...)

Boromir's mind remained blank for a while, before his mind drifted once more to thoughts of the Ring. _'Why?! Why can't I stop this?!'_ he thought. _'It'll only bring Gondor's doom, it is as everyone said, I know... but for some reason I can't stop thinking of that damned ring!'_

He kept thinking of the ring unconsciously, until a voice brought him back from his deep thoughts.

"What are you thinking, young Boromir?" It was Gandalf, who had slow down so his horse was now walking side by side with Boromir's.

Boromir smiled at him. "Nothing," he lied.

"No, no..." Gandalf said as he brought his wooden pipe to his lips. "I can see something is troubling you, now tell me, what is your mind up to."

Boromir's grey eyes were cast to the ground. If he told the wizard the truth, he would be ashamed and told off by the old man. But he needed to get this out. "It's..." Boromir sighed, "... the ring," he whispered.

Gandalf smiled warmly. He of course knew this, though he never told Boromir or anybody else he knew. "I see..." he said. "It is understandable."

"It is?" Boromir asked, surprised by the wizard's answer.

"Yes, the ring has that effect on people," he explained. "Don't worry the strong minded won't be so easily corrupted and I believe you have changed to make your mind stronger. Make sure you take your thoughts off the ring and use them in something else."

"I will, thank you," Boromir said with a smile.

Nimloth stood besides Aragorn. Boromir was very near. She could see his fair face almost as if she was standing in front of him. He looked at her and smiled. This gave Nimloth's heart hopes. She smiled at him. Suddenly she felt some strange sensation, like something was hanging from her neck, as if it was too heavy for her neck to resist. She touched her neck frantically. What was it? Was it...

The gem. She had almost forgotten about it. Saruman didn't took it away from her but why? She looked at it. There it was, as beautiful and haunting as ever, a black diamond resting upon her neck. Eru, it was really heavy. She took it off a while placing it in her palm. She looked at her exposed neck, it had a small marking: a little circle...or at least it looked like one. It was where the gem had been before. Now that was strange, a gem wouldn't do that, would it? But again, it belonged to the witch king's ring of power, it should have it's side effects. It didn't made you invisible, for it was only a fragment, but it burned the skin of mortals...or so would it seem. Was it that of mortals or only the of the ones having magic flowing through their veins? She couldn't know.

She suddenly felt as if she was being observed. She raised her eyes and met Aragorn's once more. He looked at her worried. But she smiled at him.

Aragorn pointed at the little marking, with a questioning look in his eyes.

Nimloth shrugged. "I guess, it is my curse on having this gem...it isn't as bad as it looks."

"Tira ten' rashwe, Nimloth, tira ten' rashwe "Be careful, Nimloth, be careful," he said, only for her to hear for Boromir was near and he didn't want to upset him.

Nimloth smiled. "Amin Uma I will," she said.

Finally the king and Company was there. And so was Boromir. He didn't look as tired and as moody as before, luckily. It seemed he had cleared out his thoughts, that conversation with Gandalf, although short not to mention vague, had been enough to give him hopes.

Boromir leaped of his horse, stretching his arms and legs. It felt very good. After the hours of riding and the council with the ents his strong, well toned limbs were almost numb. He walked to where Aragorn and Nimloth were standing. Boromir looked at Aragorn and smiled. He smiled back. Boromir raised his brow and directed his eyes to one sweet blonde witch standing next to his friend Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at Nimloth. "Ohh..." he mouthed . He cleared his throat uncomfortably , smiled at Nimloth and began making his way towards the others.

Nimloth was wondering why had Aragorn left so quickly and without saying a word, when suddenly she felt Boromir's hand on her shoulder, and his grey eyes on her. Then she knew why.

Boromir leaned forward to kiss her. Soon Nimloth felt his warm lips on hers. She eagerly returned the so wonderful kiss. Their wind chapped lips seemed to fit perfectly together.

Finally , after what seemed an eternity, they parted to look into each other's eyes. Nimloth smiled at Boromir, diving in the endless pools of grey.

"'Quel Andune, Melamin, (good evening my love.)" Nimloth said.

Boromir looked confused. "Yes, yes, that to you too, my lady." He blowed a kiss to her hand.

Nimloth smiled. She couldn't believe that after so long, after going through much toil and weariness she finally was with the man she loved. She hugged him, holding for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Boromir asked, confused by this sudden and desperate sign of affection. When he heard Nimloth's muffled sobs he began to worry. " Nimloth?"

Boromir pushed her away softly and gazed upon her tear-stained face. He reached up his thumb to whip a tear. "What is it? "

"Ohh, It's... It's nothing, just stupidities one thinks," she confessed between sobs.

Boromir couldn't help but smile at her attempt to be though. He held her close to him again.

"I missed you too," he whispered to her ear. She sobbed. "And I'm glad to have finally found you. " Another sob. "Nothing's going to happen to you now, Nim, I promise, everything is going to be just fine. I love you, Nimloth Tindomul, I love you a million times my life and more. "

Nimloth kissed him. " I love you too , Boromir son of Denethor, future steward of Gondor."

A/n : Awww...wasn't this cute? I'm still new at romance though, so if it lacks of mushiness please forgive me. Please, please REVIEW!! Please, I'll give you an Aragorn or Legolas or Boromir or Pippin plushy!! Thanks, 4 reading this muahs to everyone!


	19. Chapter nineteen, War

**A/N:** Hullo! I'm baaaack! Yup, finally after months I have updated my dear readers, and not only that...for I've also...dundundun...proof read the other chapters and re-posted them (they now have proper grammar...although I maybe slipped a mistake or two...sorry) so if anyone feels like reading eighteen chapter all over again(which is highly unlikely...) do so..:). Ok, Angmar chappie this time...I'm getting quite bored of writing this Angmar chronicles...they are kinda dull and very war-centred...but anyway...on with the story and PLEASE review???

**Disclaimer:** I don't own many things...and I definitely don't own LOTR...

_**Chapter nineteen, War.**_

People were once again settled inside the basement. Fearful faces looked upon him with tear-filled eyes. It was all too familiar to him, Draug-rog, Angmar's captain. Over and over he had seen these same images, over and over he had watched his people's grief, his people's desperation, his people's death. But he was determined to stop it. Evil's eye was fixed somewhere else; a name- less fear had been stirring in the south for the past months and he was more than sure that the nine had left Minas Morgul and not because of Angmar. It had not been so long since he heard about the one ring, it had been once again found, and apparently by the most unlikely creature: the future of all rested in the hands of a halfling. It was not long since he realised how sheltered Angmar was from the rest of Middle earth. He longed to come out again, exchange words with other towns: Isengard! He remembered he had once visited Isengard when he was only a small child, when Nimloth hadn't even come to this dear earth.

He wished all this evilness wasn't bound to him. He wished he could just close his eyes for a moment and forget everything. But he couldn't. The only good thing he could see in all this was that the witch king and his armies wouldn't be interested in Angmar but instead they would pay closer attention to Gondor. This time war would not be that terrible on Angmar but nothing was certain at least not on these days. He couldn't help but feel a pang of pain, not physical but within his heart. Pain and anguish and fear and impotence, all at once. For the first time through all the battles he'd been, he was afraid. He felt tired, more tired than he had ever been.

He sat by a window smoking, holding his carved wooden pipe, drowned in thoughts of his own.

Mororn was walking down the hallways, looking for Iboilian, for she had the frozen raven claw she needed for a potion and not an ordinary one, this potion would prevent the lost of lives. She had been working on this for weeks. And would not have thought about this potion if it wasn't for one of her younger students who tried to do a healing potion. Mororn had forgotten her studies' roots: Medicine! _'A child proved once again to be the right solution for problems,'_ she thought.

She turned round a corner and soon found herself walking near the practice room. The crash of swords could be heard from quite a long distance, the usual steel to steel clash she was so used to. Mororn was about to pass in front of the door when the door swung open, hitting her and knocking her down, causing her to land painfully on her back.

"My lady, my lady!" She heard a voice. It took her a while to process that she had actually fell until she felt someone gently grab her hand and pull her up.

Once was on her feet again, all the young sorceress could do was nod to the questions the voice asked her and rub her sore head.

"Mororn!" It was Amarth-dae. He shook her and slapped her softly a few times.

"Hey!" Mororn protested, grabbing his hand, like coming out of trance. "Stop it, you idiotic little brat!" She covered her mouth in shame.

Amarth-dae smirked, though he tried to look offended. He looked adorable._ 'But what am I thinking?!... he looks handsome!, No! I mean, Draug-rog is whom I love, right?'_

"I see you're yourself again," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"My lord, I beg your pardon, lord," she apologised feeling her cheeks turn a vivid shade of red. " I didn't realise..."

Amarth-dae laughed, much to Mororn's surprise. "Lady Mororn, call me Amarth-dae! You never cared for titles back in Forochel when we were younger, did you?"

"No, my lord, I believe not..." she mumbled ashamed. It felt extremely bizarre calling the prince of Forochel by his name.

"It's Amarth-dae," he insisted.

Who was him and what had he done with the Amarth-dae she knew back at Forochel?! He had spent his whole childhood insisting to be called by his title ... why was he now so... pleasant?

"I..." she stammered.

"Well, I don't really mind, whatever suits you will do just fine," he said. "Though it would be nice if we could be more...friend-like." He looked right into her eyes. Mororn felt lost in the endless deepness of his piercing blue eyes and didn't know what to answer so she stayed quiet and looked at her feet.

"Um, alright," he said. "Guess I'll see you later, milady."

And right after this words came out of his mouth, he did the most wonderful thing. He quickly leaned forward and gave her a sweet little peck on her already blushing cheek.

Mororn saw him ran off, and wave his hand at her. She could barely lift my own hand in astonishment all she could do was softly rub her kissed cheek and sigh, Eru, she was now really confused.

Once the awkwardness of the kiss had vanished Mororn walked away at a rapid pace, she needed to concentrate and work on her potion and with Amarth-dae's little, um, intervention it was quite difficult to focus.

She was now at Iboilian's door. Iboilian was very old, she had been the previous sorceress of the town. She was an authority in magic, well, she was quite an authority in everything, as a matter of fact and Mororn, as everybody else, respected her but Iboilian...well Iboilian felt rather differently towards Mororn. She had always blamed Mororn of stealing her job away from her and sadly enough much of the wisdom she possessed was blinded by jealousy.

Mororn took a deep breath before knocking on the old woman's door. She heard steps from the inside and then a crick produced by the door indicated her it was opening.

She sighed nervously once more, for she knew what was going to happen, the same that happened every time she had to establish a conversation which implied more than a sentence with this woman.

Before her, Iboilian stood. Her white hair glimmered under the dim light of candles. The sun was already setting, and rays of red gold spread through the whole of the castle, giving everything a warm golden colour.

The woman was frowning. "Yeah what-do-ya want?" she asked harshly.

Mororn backed up a little but soon again stepped forward. She was not going to let herself be intimidated by Iboilian. She gazed into the old woman's piercing green eyes and smiled awkwardly. "Lady Iboilian," she said bowing before her. "I need some raven claws for a potion I'm working on, and I..."

Iboilian had a stern look upon her fine features. She raised her brows and sighed. "Well, if you _need _them," she said nastily while entering her laboratory or work room as sorceress preferred to call it. "Are you coming in or not?" Iboilian added seeing Mororn wasn't moving.

Mororn nodded and walked in quickly.

"Well... start looking for it! Or do you want me to do it for you?!" Iboilian squeaked.

"Oh no, of course not, my lady," Mororn replied while kneeled down and begun looking for the desired ingredient in some floor-level shelves.

Iboilian was busy preparing her pipe and once she was finished she lit it up and begun to smoke. "So Raven claws," she mused. "What are you up to lass?"

"Just a potion," Mororn replied.

"Just a potion," Iboilian repeated. "And may I know which potion this is? Or is it that the town sorceress is too important to tell an old woman like myself," she said and began pacing around the room. "I don't know why I was replaced," she mused out aloud, "I was so good."

"And you still are," Mororn admitted.

"Maybe, but look at me now! Old and stiff at the joints, I'm no good for anything!"

Mororn stopped looking for the raven claws and stood up facing the old and bitter woman. "Do not say that. you're only going around in a vicious circle called self pity! You will never feel you are worthwhile if you keep like this, all your wisdom is neglected by your pride and bitterness," she said. "Trees go through many seasons, leaves fall but each stage has its beauty."

Iboilian remained quiet thinking of what Mororn had said. It was true but was it time for her to forget and forgive? She felt in her heart it was but her pride told her against it, nevertheless she reached for a jar in a shelf above her head and waved it a bit. "Raven claws," she said. "Catch it lassie." She tossed it at Mororn who luckily caught it.

Mororn smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you lass," Iboilian retorted. "Now off with you and don't get distracted in the way." Mororn smiled awkwardly and turned to leave but Iboilian's voice stopped her. "That potion will be the hope of many."

"Aye," Mororn agreed and then left at a vivid pace.

The day soon became a night and Mororn had already finished the potion. She was changing to an appropriate suit to fight magic against magic when Draug-rog stormed in. Mororn squeaked terrified.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mororn," he exclaimed covering his eyes and turning to face the closed door. "I'm very...but I needed to talk to you. It's of great importance, believe me or else I should not have rushed in so impulsively."

"Worry not, Draug-rog," she said while she pulled her suit on. "You can turn around now."

Draug-rog did as she told and turned around. He had a faint blush still lingering on his cheeks and looked extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "The enemy's troops have already arrived and I believe they are ready to attack...I fear there is something we did not expect when we thought our plan: what if they attack first?"

"They won't," Mororn replied soothingly. "We will attack first, in fact, we must attack within the hour or else they will."

"How do you know all this Mororn?"

She smiled and said, "I had a dream last night, I already knew all this was going to happen," she laughed, "even you coming in my quarters and finding me half naked."

Draug-rog chuckled, "Why then didn't you lock your door milady?" he asked playfully.

"One cannot interfere with destiny milord," she replied equally playfully.

"Ah but you are, you are interfering by telling me about the hour in which we should attack..."

"True, but there are interventions and interventions...and besides I love to see your cheeks rosy pink."

Draug-rog smiled and shook his head. "I have to leave now, make sure you deliver the potion to the healers and don't be late again, we will have one last meeting before the attack."

"Very well." She smiled and saw as Draug-rog left.

Draug-rog jogged on his black horse along the lines of armed soldiers. He saw and smelled the fear in their pale faces and in the trembling hands of the younger men who tried as much as they could to keep heir bones from shaking. "Men from Angmar," he called, "I have little to say on this dark hour, I as many of you may know I have never been good with words . My men may your lives be spared today, fight bravely we will see each other soon, whether on this life or the next one. For freedom!" he exclaimed receiving emotive war cries from the men who had not heard such encouraging words in a long time. King Aglar paced by his nephews side, sword in hand and a brave look upon his noble face. "Angmarians and Forochelians!" he said. "For freedom!" and with this and a movement of his sword the men began making their way towards the enemy. They moved fast, but quietly as they had planned, the enemy just a few miles away form them. Mororn was the first to attack as they had planned, she held her staff in her right hand as she summoned the forces and hexed a considerable amount of orcs and evil men. The Angmarian and Forochelian army begun to run, this time crying out loud , to their enemy swords and spears and bows, arrows cut through the air and men fought against men, much blood was spilled but there was more to come.

**A/n:** short, I know...don't worry in the following Angmar chappie I'll describe Draug-rog and Amarth-dae and King Aglar fighting...and also Mororn hexing and jinxing and stuff... :P Yay girl power!...lots of girl power in this fic...you'll see. **REVIEW PLEASE!! PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON! **


End file.
